Carling
by AYoungWarrior
Summary: No soy una adolescente normal. Puedo mover objetos, puedo curar con mi mente. Esto lo descubrí hace poco, y también mi verdadera identidad. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Estoy en peligro, gracias a una maldición, y yo (junto con un odioso muchacho) debo recorrer el mundo entero para salvarme y a mí familia de una gran amenaza
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

_Londres, Inglaterra. 17 de agosto de 1997_

El ambiente era perfecto para la fiesta. Los invitados se divertían como nunca, disfrutando de la deliciosa comida y el exquisito vino. Las mujeres se paseaban por el salón ataviadas en preciosos vestidos de época y los caballeros con sus elegantes ropas. Bailaban al son de la música proporcionada por la orquesta.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, la estrella de la noche era Rosemary Wellington. La mujer de veintiún años poseía una extraordinaria belleza, sus ojos resaltando en su rostro, y el cabello rubio recogido en un perfecto moño. El vestido azul favorecía notoriamente el color blanco de su piel y el escote no tan pronunciado no hacía otra cosa más que hacerla lucir preciosa. Ninguna joya se compararía con la perfección de su cándida sonrisa, que transmitía alegría y buenas vibras a cada paso que daba. Rosemary robaba la atención de todos los presentes, de las damas la envidia, y de los hombres el deseo.

Un tanto acalorada, salió al balcón para tomar un poco de aire. Esa noche, la luna y las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor. Era hermoso.

—Creo que hoy tengo suerte. Te he encontrado —la voz varonil la sobresaltó. Giró su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con un hombre de veintidós años, muy apuesto, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas. La contemplaba desde su lugar, con una rosa en la mano.

—Vladimir, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó, fastidiada. El aludido arqueó ambas cejas, para después dedicarle una sonrisa destellante.

—Quería verte. Hoy estás hermosa, mucho más que de costumbre —le dijo, mirándola descaradamente.

Rosemary enrojeció.

—Bueno, ya me has visto. Puedes retirarte de mi casa, la salida está por ahí —la señaló con un dedo, dándose media vuelta y haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarlo.

Dispuesto a no darse por vencido, se acercó mucho más a ella, rodeando la cintura femenina con un brazo y susurrándole al oído con voz aterciopelada:

—Deja de rechazarme, Rose. Sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Estoy cansado de tus desplantes.

—Y tú sabes que me gustaría corresponderte, pero no puedo. Mi corazón está ocupado.

El cuerpo masculino entró en tensión. Confundida, lo miró. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos llameantes de enojo. La soltó con brusquedad.

—No puedo creer que después de todo sigas queriéndolo. Está muerto, yo puedo darte mucho más que él, si me aceptas.

—Vladimir, por favor —la mujer caminó hacia él y tocó su mano, en un gesto suplicante—. Si me quieres, debes dejarme ser feliz.

—¡No puedo, Rosemary! —Exclamó, desesperado—. No puedes pretender que te deje ser feliz y seguir tranquilo sabiendo que eres de otro, que otro tiene tus caricias y disfruta de tu presencia.

—Siempre serás mi amigo.

—¿Tu amigo? No puedo serlo, Rose. Nunca lo seré, porque yo no te veo de esa forma…

—¡Ni yo te quiero de la forma en que me pides! —Gritó.

Fue un terrible error decir aquello. El cuerpo de Vladimir se sacudió, oleadas de rabia recorriéndolo entero. Rosemary creyó que él iba a golpearla, por la forma en que la miraba, pero en su lugar la cogió de los hombros, estampando en sus labios un apasionado beso que le robó el aliento.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la muchacha y no lo alejó, sino que al contrario correspondió a su beso, porque sabía perfectamente que era una despedida.

Jadeante, la liberó, no sin antes pegar su frente a la suya y susurrarle:

—Tú eres mía, Rosemary. ¿Acaso tengo que recordártelo de nuevo?

—Era tuya, Vladimir. Ahora no. Tengo una hija de seis años y no puedo dejarla por ti.

—Hace dos meses te entregaste a mí. —El rostro de Rose cambió de color, transformándose a un blanco verdoso. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo hice y fue un error. Ahora solamente tengo cabeza para mi familia y mi próximo compromiso con Frederick. No quiero que me molestes.

—Escúchame atentamente, Rosemary Wellington: a partir de hoy te maldigo. Tu descendencia y toda tu familia jamás será feliz, y tu no estarás tranquila mientras vivas.

Vladimir desapareció, dejando humo a su paso. Instintivamente, Rosemary se llevó una mano a su vientre y lo acarició con reverencia.


	2. El vaso

**El vaso**

Sin duda, ese había sido el día más humillante de mi vida. No estaba llorando, no valía la pena. Me sentía enojada y frustrada con todo el mundo, en especial con esos dos.

Cuando Megan Jones me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, me extrañé por su comportamiento. Ambas teníamos una especie de guerra, desde el preescolar. Acepté ir porque quería acabar con esa absurda discusión y además asistiría Marcus.

Estaba enamorada de él desde que tenía cinco años. Era mi amigo, un chico caballeroso y apuesto. Cuando lo conocí no era más que un niño escuálido, igual que yo, sin embargo me agradó su forma de ser y la manera en que me protegía. No nos separábamos jamás, pero nuestra relación siempre fue parecida a la de hermanos.

Pero en esa maldita fiesta fracturaron mi corazón en mil pedazos. Marcus era despistado, no conocía mis sentimientos por él, cuando casi toda la escuela sí. Pero Megan lo sabía, y aún así lo hiso.

En cuanto me vio entrar, le plantó un enorme beso. Ella era así de zorra, pero lo que me dolió fue que Marcus correspondió con gusto, rodeando su cintura mientras la tipa le echaba los brazos al cuello.

Las lágrimas quemaban y el nudo en mi garganta era sofocante. Acceder al recuerdo solo servía para hacerme sentir peor… y ridícula. Miré mi vestido, un rosa pálido bastante sencillo, junto con los zapatos altos y plateados que mi tía me prestó para la ocasión. Recogí mi cabello en un peinado un tanto complicado e incluso me maquillé un poco. Solté una risita amarga, hice todo eso con la esperanza de dejar de ser invisible para Marcus. Obviamente no lo conseguí. La rabia poco a poco iba apagándose, dando paso a tristeza. Sinceramente, el enojo me caía mejor en esos momentos.

Por supuesto, por más que lo intentara, jamás podría opacar la belleza de Megan. Ella era perfecta de pies a cabeza. No sacaría nada bueno por compararme, pero era inevitable, como un instinto. Era pelirroja, su cabello contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Parecía un hada, con su figura delgada y alta. Estaba consciente de que yo no era fea, pero tampoco llamaba la atención de las personas. Mi cabello era negro, oscuro y con mechones azules esparcidos, mis ojos eran enormes, tan verdes y al mismo tiempo extraños.

Los pies me dolían a cada paso que daba. La casa de Megan estaba cerca del Hyde Park y se encontraba bastante iluminado, con algunas personas ahí dentro, una mujer con su esposo y una pareja. Decidí llegar, después de todo lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era despejarme y descansar un poco. Me consoló la idea de que mis tíos estuvieran en una cena con sus amigos, no estaba de humor como para soportar las preguntas de Lisa.

Saqué mi teléfono celular y rápidamente marqué el número de Valeria, mi mejor amiga. Respondió después de tres tonos.

—Hola, Victoria. ¿No estás en la fiesta? Son las siete, acaba de comenzar. Tu galán debe estar esperando por ti —me dijo, con su alegre y dulce voz.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta que me dificultó hablar, pero me las apañé para encontrar una forma de hacerlo.

—Tenías razón…

—Vamos tranquilas, Victoria Parker. ¿Tengo razón en que debería operarme el busto? ¿O en qué el chocolate no engorda? ¿O quizás que con los jeans que me regaló mi padre el trasero se me ve más grande y…?

—¡Ay, Valeria! En que no debía ir a la fiesta de Megan. —Le expliqué. Cuando la pelirroja me invitó, el sexto sentido de mi amiga le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Y tenía razón.

Ella soltó un resoplido de molestia.

—Ya lo sabía —masculló—. Con esa perra hay que andar con cuidado. ¿Qué es lo que te hiso, linda?

—No es tanto lo que me hiso a mí, sino más bien _lo que hiso _y con quién.

—Creo que ya caigo, Victoria.

—Besó a Marcus en cuanto me vio entrar, Valeria —me quejé—. La muy estúpida tenía todo planeado. Yo creo que estaba esperando este momento para dar su golpe de gracia. Me siento tan mal.

—Vamos, cariño. No le des importancia —me dijo, en un tono maternal. Siempre podía contar con ella para todo—. Ese maldito no vale la pena.

—Pero a mí me gusta, muchísimo. ¿Jamás te has enamorado?

Suspiró. No necesité escuchar su respuesta. Si, se había enamorado antes.

—Claro que lo he hecho, pero no de alguien como Marcus. Sabes de qué va la cosa, él siempre será perseguido por chicas como Megan.

—Entonces, ¿dices que siempre será así?

—No te lo digo por hacerte sentir mal, sabes que te quiero y tú vales demasiado como para sufrir por alguien que simplemente no te merece, Victoria.

—Tienes razón. Ya no voy a lamentarme —intenté sonreír, pero no podía—. Estoy en Hyde Park.

—Espera ahí. Iré por ti, hoy mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y mi hermano no tardará en llegar con su novia. Odio cuando están ahí. Es asqueroso —casi pude escuchar cómo se estremecía.

—No es necesario, Valeria. Puedo quedarme sola en casa.

—Créeme, si es necesario. No querrás que tu mejor amiga sufra un trauma de por vida. Ese par son unos melosos.

—De acuerdo. Te espero aquí.

Sin lugar a dudas, mi vida sin ella sería aburrida e incluso vacía. Era la única persona en el mundo que me conocía como era realmente. Me levanté, dispuesta a matar el tiempo y caminar un poco para despejar las ideas. Decidí ignorar el dolor de mis pies, después en casa tendría tiempo para lamentarme durante horas lo que había pasado. Como era sábado, aún tenía el domingo entero para sumirme en una absurda depresión, junto con Valeria.

Muy dentro de mí sabía que mi amiga tenía razón. Marcus no valía la pena, para él siempre fui invisible, su compañera, su hermana. Sin embargo no podía pretender que la situación no me dolía, yo no dejaba de ser una adolescente sobre todas las cosas. Así éramos los jóvenes, haciendo dramas de cualquier cosa.

Mientras caminaba vi a un muchacho vestido de negro, sentado en una banca blanca, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara enterrada en las manos. Sus hombros se agitaban, por los sollozos.

Lo que a ese chico le ocurría debía ser mil veces más grave de lo que me pasaba a mí, algo mayor que un corazón roto.

Mi cerebro me decía que no me acercara, pero no lo obedecí. Una fuerza superior me movió hacia él. Cuando menos lo pensé, lo tenía a unos cuantos centímetros de mí.

—Hola, disculpe. ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunté.

Con lentitud volvió la cabeza hacia mí. Era guapo, aunque esa palabra quizás no bastaría para describirlo. Tenía cabello castaño claro, con reflejos dorados, contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca y ojos azules, como dos zafiros. Sus rasgos eran finos, elegantes y aristocráticos. Todo en él parecía esculpido por un artista.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda? —Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para regresar a la realidad. Su voz era aún más atrapante.

—Bueno… estás llorando —me las arreglé para que las palabras salieran de mi boca, aunque un poco quebradizas.

Una sonrisa arrogante y sexy se dibujo en su rostro. Tragué saliva.

—¿Seguro? Puede que estés equivocada y en realidad esté sudando por los ojos. Piénsalo, pequeño alíen. Hay muchas posibilidades.

—¿Tú me llamaste alíen? —Pregunté. La sangre estaba hirviendo en mis venas.

—Considerando que no hay nadie más aquí aparte de nosotros, si, lo dije yo. —Disimuladamente se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

—¿Por qué me llamas alíen? No es como que sea verde

—Cierto, no hay que exagerarme refería al cabello, azul de una manera rara.

—Eres un…

—¿Galán?

—Un idiota, pensaba decir —mi pobre insulto tuvo el efecto contrario en ese tipo. Se echó a reír, a carcajadas. ¿Cómo era posible que antes estuviera llorando y en ese momento riendo tan fácilmente? Pero sin duda era mejor que ver las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos zafiros.

—Vamos, enana. Puedes hacerlo mejor.

—Si, tienes razón. Mucho mejor, pero ahora mismo estoy muy cansada como para discutir contigo.

— Eres tan adorable, pequeña. Creo que tú estás más triste que yo. Cuéntame lo que pasó, ¿Tu mascota murió?

Solté una risita. La primera en horas.

—No es tan malo. Puedes comprar un perro, o un pez. Gatos jamás, son animales peligrosos y repulsivos.

—Los gatos son adorables, no entiendo cómo podrían ser peligrosos.

—Te sorprenderían —su mirada se perdió en un punto fijo, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, como recordando algo.

—Preferiría que mi mascota hubiera muerto.

—¡Qué crueldad! Cualquier ave, perro o incluso gato es mejor compañía que los seres humanos, eso puedo asegurártelo, así que no veo por qué desear que mueran.

—¿Por qué son mejores que los humanos?

—Tan solo piénsalo. Las personas traicionan, crees tener un amigo y de repente te deja tirado cuando lo necesitas.

—No voy a negar que haya amigos falsos, por supuesto —suspiré, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Me senté a su lado, no se levantó, pero si se recorrió hasta que quedó casi al borde de la banca. No me moví—, pero no todos son así. ¿Qué te pasó, para que pienses de esa forma?

Aún sin verlo, sentí que su cuerpo se tensionaba. Clavé mi mirada en su hermoso rostro, tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de molestia.

— Es algo que no te importa. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí. Es tarde y a esta hora hay tipos que se aprovechan de chicas como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo?

—Si, débiles e inocentes. Vete antes de que te ocurra algo.

Me levanté, confusa. Antes estaba perfectamente bien, bromeándome sobre animales y mascotas. En ese momento se transformó, estaba serio.

—Lamento si dije algo que te ofendió. No era mi intención hacerlo. Pero te digo que no soy débil —Murmuré, un tanto intimidada por su mirada glacial.

—Como sea. Tan solo desaparece de mi vista.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Asentí con la cabeza y caminé de vuelta. Valeria estaría como loca buscándome por todo Hyde Park, mostrando una foto mía en su celular a todas las personas. Conociéndola era probable que sí.

El encuentro con ese chico –no sabía ni siquiera su nombre— me desconcertó, pero también ayudó demasiado para alejarme de la realidad. Los minutos que pasé a su lado hablando de tonterías sirvieron para hacer que Megan y Marcus desaparecieran de mi mente, por un breve instante.

Pero de todo eso saqué una conclusión: él estaba muy lastimado. No tenía idea de por qué, pero el dolor era palpable y necesitaba un amigo. Tal vez no volvería a verlo de nuevo.

—¡Victoria! —Gritó Valeria, agitando su mano a lo lejos. Reconocería su melena color miel incluso en la oscuridad. Vestía informalmente, con unos jeans, zapatillas de deporte y blusa rosa fluorescente.

Corrió hacia mí tan rápido como pudo y me abrazó.

—Vaya, ¿por qué tanto amor? —Pregunté, medio en broma y medio enserio. Me dedicó una brillante sonrisa, ella era hermosa y no la envidiaba por ello, tenía una figura perfecta junto con su pelo broncíneo y ojos color avellana. Linda por fuera y por dentro.

—¿Estás bien? Pensé que te habías perdido o alguien estaría haciéndote algo indecente.

—No, estoy perfecta. ¿Nos vamos? Tengo frío y esta ropa me hace sentir horrible.

—Te ves bonita, y el vestido es monísimo. Ese Marcus se lo pierde —Me pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándome a ella para abrazarme.

Una vez que subí al auto de Valeria, me sentí como en casa. La cómoda tapicería de cuero y el olor a desinfectante resultaban reconfortantes. Mi amiga condujo con lentitud, respetando las señales de tránsito y escuchándome aleatoriamente:

—Él parecía estar disfrutándolo. ¿Cómo no? Yo debo parecerla poquita cosa, como Megan es perfecta y tiene cuerpo de estrella de cine, es natural. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos burlábamos de las protagonistas de películas románticas, cuando terminaban con sus novios?

—Si, tú decías que eran unas estúpidas.

—Cambio de opinión ahora, ya sé lo que se siente tener un corazón roto.

—Tranquila, te entiendo. Muy pronto encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de verdad, y a quién tú quieras con todo el corazón.

—Después de Marcus no hay nadie más. Lamento si te estoy…

No terminé la oración. Estábamos cerca de _Piccadilly Circus_, pero sentí un mareo increíble. Todo me dio vueltas y la voz de Valeria sonó lejana. Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando despejar un poco la mente.

—Eh, chica. ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Preguntó, preocupada. No sabía que responder, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerme.

—No, tranquila. Casi llegamos a casa —sonreí para confirmarlo. Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió conduciendo.

Una vez que llegamos a Curzon Street, los vértigos comenzaron de nuevo. Si no fuera por Valeria, hubiera caído ahí mismo. Me ayudo a subir los escalones hacia mi habitación. Como supuse, mis tíos no estaban en casa.

—Recuéstate, Victoria. Iré a prepararte un té —dijo. No me dio oportunidad de protestar, porque salió sin decir nada más.

En medio de un suspiro, me quité el vestido y lancé los zapatos lo más lejos que pude. La suave tela de mi pijama alivió mis dolores, al igual que cuando puse mis pies en las pantuflas de conejo. Entré al baño para deshacer el peinado. Eran demasiados los pasadores que usé y la cabeza me dolía, no ayudaba para nada con los mareos. Cuando regresé a mi habitación, Valeria aún no llegaba. Hice lo que me ordenó, me recosté y encendí el televisor en una película histórica. No comprendí ninguno de los diálogos ni la trama.

—¿Te gusta el té de manzanilla, cierto? No encontré de limón, pero supongo que estará bien —Valeria entró, cargando una bandeja con dos tazas, una tetera y galletitas.

—Gracias, me encanta la manzanilla —se acostó a mi lado. Al parecer a ella si le gustó la película, porque no hablaba para nada y tenía la vista fija en el televisor.

Tomé mi té a sorbitos, estaba delicioso. Le di un mordisco a mi galleta y devoré casi todas. No me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Ahí, en la comodidad de mi casa, junto con mi mejor amiga, los sucesos del día pasaron ante mis ojos. La fiesta, los mareos… el extraño chico de ojos azules. Si, él estaba llorando, el rastro de lágrimas aún permanecía en sus mejillas, pero era tan cerrado en sí mismo que no compartía su dolor con nadie. Bueno, tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo con una desconocida.

A los pocos minutos, Valeria cayó dormida y yo me sentía bastante bien. Apagué la tele, con cuidado de no despertarla le quité los zapatos y la cubrí con una manta. Corrí al piso de abajo para lavar la vajilla. Mi casa era grande y moderna, con dos plantas. La primera tenía tres habitaciones, junto con el comedor, la cocina y la sala, que no era más que un cuarto con paredes blancas, muebles color chocolate y artefactos carísimos que mis tíos trajeron de sus viajes. Arriba se encontraba mi habitación, junto con otras tres, en una de ellas también dormían mis tutores. Tenía una especie de saloncito en donde se reunían con sus amistades y una terraza en donde tomábamos el té en los días buenos.

Según me habían contado Lisa y Oliver, mi padre había sido asesinado cuando tenía cinco meses de haber nacido. Mi madre, por otro lado, contrajo un virus extraño y murió cuando cumplí un año. No la recordaba, pero me mostraron fotos de ella. Era hermosa, tenía cabello rubio platinado, y rasgos preciosos, junto con sus llamativos ojos, que eran tan intensos que parecían violetas. La describían como una amante de la lectura, especialmente de Shakespeare y Jane Austen. Decían que era inteligente, ecuánime y valiente, la clase de persona que da su vida sin dudar por aquellos a quienes ama. Sin haberla conocido podía apostar que si era así. De mi padre nadie tenía una fotografía, misteriosamente.

Mi garganta estaba seca, tenía sed. Intenté alcanzar un vaso, pero estaba muy alto. Después de todo el chico del Hyde Park tenía razón, era una hija de E.T. Ni poniéndome de puntillas o dando saltitos podía tocarlo. Con franqueza me dio flojera llevar una silla hasta ahí. Hice algo estúpido, con mi mente le ordené al vaso que bajara hasta la barra. Reí, lo de Marcus me estaba afectando hasta el borde de la locura.

Me di la vuelta para ir al refrigerador y coger un poco de espagueti que preparó la tía. Regresé a la barra, tarareando una cancioncita de campamento.

Ahí estaba el vaso.


	3. Lo que eres

**Lo que eres**

Las preguntas invadieron mi mente a tal velocidad que quedé mareada. ¿Qué pasó? ¿El vaso llegó ahí por si solo? ¿Yo lo moví? Esa última era la que me costaba más responder. Era imposible que hubiera obrado por arte de magia. La magia no existía, de todas las cosas en el mundo, me parecía más probable que Megan me pidiera disculpas por todo lo que me hiso.

Pero ahí estaba la prueba solida de mi supuesta telequinesis. Podría jurar que antes no estaba ahí, pero de repente apareció, a unos centímetros de mí. En cualquier momento la cabeza me iba a explotar. Me senté en el suelo helado y traté de respirar con normalidad, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando. _Estás soñando, Victoria, no es más que un sueño tonto o una pesadilla producto de tus nervios –_pero sabía perfectamente que no estaba imaginando nada, todo se sentía tan real.

Quizás estaba distraída y no me di cuenta de que lo había dejado ahí. Preferí pensar eso a afrontar la realidad.

Esa noche no dormí nada.

—¡Despierta, Victoria! —Exclamó Valeria, cerca de mi oído. Me removí inquieta en la cama, pero no desperté—. Es más del mediodía, ¿en qué piensas, niña?

—Quedarme en cama —susurré, pero me escuchó. Aunque forcejeé, me quitó la cobija de encima, dejándome con frío—. Estoy cansada, Valeria. Déjame dormir.

—Lo haría, pero tu tía Lisa me pidió que te despierte. Vamos, Victoria.

—De acuerdo. Anoche apenas cerré los ojos y me siento horrible —le dije, restregando mi cara. Ella contuvo una risa con dificultad.

—Y te ves horrible. No lo digo para ofenderte, sabes que te quiero. Y tomé prestado este vestido, no tenía nada que ponerme.

La miré. Lucía mejor que yo en él. Era un vestido de verano con estampado de flores, junto con unas sandalias. Negué con la cabeza.

—No, está bien. Tomaré un baño.

Preparé mi neceser con todo lo necesario. Terminé machacada del día anterior, Valeria tenía toda la razón. Me miré en el espejo y mi reflejo me asustó. Las ojeras eran notorias, ahí presentes de un tono purpura. La palidez de mi rostro no hacía otra cosa más que contribuir a que mi aspecto resultara fachoso, por si fuera poco mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros.

El agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo sirvió para relajar todos mis adoloridos músculos. Durante los quince minutos que permanecí en la ducha, fui regresando a la realidad y mi mente se despejó… un poco. El asunto de mis supuestos poderes mágicos quedó atrás, no estaba loca y eso era lo que importaba.

En el comedor estaba mi tío Oliver leyendo el periódico, con una taza de café en la mano. La tía Lisa cocinaba panqueques mientras miraba la televisión al mismo tiempo. Valeria picoteaba sus huevos revueltos, en un gesto ausente.

—Hola —saludé, intentando que mi tono resultara alegre.

—¡Victoria! —Exclamó la tía, sonriente—. Siéntate, ahora te sirvo. ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

Tragué saliva. Valeria y yo compartimos miradas, ella se encogió de hombros. Obviamente no pensaba decirle a Lisa que todo fue un desastre monumental.

—Bien.

La tía me miró con desconfianza, porque no me creía nada de nada, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo mentía.

—De acuerdo. Me alegra que todo saliera excelente —si, tan excelente que terminé con los ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre gracias a una grandísima idiota.

Estábamos desayunando amenamente, las conversaciones y bromas con mi tío Oliver siempre resultaban placenteras, por eso lo quería tanto. La cosa iba perfecta hasta que el teléfono sonó y me tuve que levantar a contestar.

—Hola. —Dije, un tanto malhumorada. Se escuchó una risita al otro lado de la línea, la reconocí enseguida—. ¿Eres Marcus, verdad?

—Vaya, Victoria. Estás molesta —contestó. Casi puedo verlo sonreír, pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello y con los ojos grises muy abiertos, no podía evitarlo: me seguía gustando muchísimo.

—Ayer me acosté tarde y estoy cansada —no era del todo falso, con aquel asunto del vaso no había podido conciliar el sueño. Intenté que mi voz sonara fría, para darle a entender que no quería hablar con él en esos momentos.

—No fuiste a la fiesta de Megan. Estuve esperando por ti como dos horas y simplemente no apareciste, todo fue aburrido.

—Claro, me imagino cuanto —murmuré, con sarcasmo. La maldita fiesta lo aburrió tanto que terminó tragándose a la perra con la boca. Si, como no.

—No, hablo enserio. Quería bailar contigo.

—Me sentía muy cansada y no tenía ánimo de ir a una fiesta. Valeria se quedó conmigo toda la noche —suspiró audiblemente. En otro día común y cualquiera, estaría saltando de alegría porque Marcus me llamó, pero me había resquebrajado interiormente la noche anterior y había nacido una nueva Victoria que no se dejaría manipular fácilmente por su amigo.

—Me alegra, Valeria es una excelente amiga. Antes de que lo olvide, llamé para invitarte al cine, podemos ir a tomar algo después de la función. Dicen que están proyectando una película muy buena sobre zombis, las críticas la califican como excelente.

—No puedo, lo lamento. Quizás otro día, ahora tengo planes.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaremos para después.

—En ese caso, no te quito más el tiempo. Mi tía Lisa me está llamando y no quiero hacerla esperar —justo cuando estaba por cortar, me interrumpió:

—¿Segura que estás bien, Victoria? Te noto extraña, como si estuvieras enojada conmigo —aunque el maldito no sintiera nada por mí, mis gestos siempre me delataban ante él—, usualmente eres muy abierta y el día de hoy no.

—No pasa nada, yo… tan solo necesito asimilar lo que está ocurriendo. No me llames hoy, por favor —sin esperar su respuesta, lo dejé con la palabra en la boca.

Después del desayuno, Valeria y yo salimos al centro comercial para distraernos un rato. Estaba muy abatida por la conversación con Marcus, cansada de actuar siempre como una niña buena y hacer como si no ocurriera nada, como si el amor que irradiaba por él no existiera.

—Vamos, cariño. No puedes estar así por siempre —me reprendió mi amiga, abrazándome para poder reconfortarme—. He dicho, es un completo idiota y no te merece, jamás lo hará. Eres demasiado como para ser de ese tipo.

—Si, lo sé. Lo superaré, ya sé que la vida sigue. Pero por hoy necesito estar así, ahogándome en autocompasión. Incluso esta mañana me invitó al cine.

—Debo suponer que no aceptaste —concluyó.

—Claro que no, tampoco soy masoquista y de verdad no sentía ánimo de estar ahí sentada, en una sala oscura rodeada de parejas demasiado acarameladas para su bien, viendo como zombis destrozan a la humanidad y escuchándolo hablar de lo bien que besa Megan.

—Ya era hora de que reaccionaras. ¡Pero mañana hay escuela, tienes que divertirte antes de retomar las aburridas clases! —Exclamó, levantándose de la banca en la que estábamos sentadas, cerca de una fuente en el piso de abajo del centro comercial—. Tienes una tarjeta de crédito que te regaló Oliver, seamos egoístas por un día y olvidémonos de la mierda de mundo en el que vivimos.

—¿Sugieres que vayamos a despilfarrar como compradoras compulsivas? —Asintió con la cabeza, muy emocionada y con los ojos brillándole intensamente—. Tienes razón. Vamos.

La tarde no estuvo para nada mal. Me divertí con Valeria como nunca, comprando vestidos y ropa. No era algo que me gustara mucho, pero con mi mejor amiga las cosas resultaban menos complicadas y todo era espontaneo.

A eso de las seis entramos a un café con tantas bolsas en las manos que no podíamos ni siquiera caminar. Nos reíamos de tonterías, pero el hambre estaba ganando y yo era capaz de comerme cualquier cosa en ese momento. Esperamos a que apareciera el mesero con la carta.

—¿Qué pasa con este servicio? —Rugió a la nada—. ¿Acaso no saben lo peligrosa que puedo ser cuando mi estomago hace estos sonidos?

Negué con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa. Atrás de mi estaban las cartas, pero lejos. _Ojalá aparecieran frente a mis ojos, _fue mi inocente pensamiento. Mientras Valeria se volteó hacia la caja, llamando a un muchacho para pedir nuestra orden, aparecieron frente a mí en un segundo, volando. Me puse tan pálida como el papel. Eso era una reverenda estupidez, ¿movía objetos con los ojos, con la mente?

—Oh, ¿cómo llegó esto aquí? —Preguntó mi amiga, señalando las tarjetas en la mesa. Me encogí de hombros, nerviosa.

—Diablos, no lo sé. Ya estaban ahí antes, no es mi culpa que no prestaras atención, chica.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? No estés a la defensiva, tan solo fue una simple pregunta, no era como para que actuaras de esa forma.

Tenía total razón, no hacía más que levantar sospechas. Esas situaciones se estaban volviendo peligrosas y corría el riesgo de que me tomaran como loca si se enteraban de lo que supuestamente podía hacer.

—Lo siento, sigo un poco alterada por lo que ocurrió —me sonrió, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

—De acuerdo. Pero como me vuelvas a contestar de aquella forma, te arrastro del cabello por el lodo —dijo, señalándome con el dedo en un gesto amenazante.

—¡Qué miedo, la chica dragón ataca! —Me lanzó prácticamente dagas con los ojos. Ella era peligrosa cuando quería.

Pedimos nuestra orden y seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido. Pero la increíble tarde fue interrumpida por un extraño cosquilleo en mi estomago. Alertada, giré la cabeza hacia la entrada para encontrarme con el siniestro y aunque lo negara, hermoso rostro de aquel chico que conocí la noche anterior. Vestía ropa negra y lo acompañaban aquellas vibras que me hacían pensar que él estaba muy mal.

—¡Eh, Victoria! —Gritó Valeria, cerca de mi oído.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Pregunté, un tanto enojada. Si quedaba sorda, ya sabía a quién culpar.

—Tu comida —explicó, señalando un trozo de pastel de chocolate con una malteada de fresa—. Estás a un millón de kilómetros de aquí. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, estoy bien —arrugó la nariz, mirando por encima de mi hombro, mientras yo devoraba con furia mi tarta. Sonrió, su rostro iluminándose.

—Ya veo porque estabas tan distraída. Ese chico está para comérselo, no me sorprende. Y no hay nadie con él, la verdad me siento muy orgullosa de ti porque estás haciendo el intento por olvidar a Marcus.

—No es que me guste ese chico o algo así —aclaré—. Ayer lo conocí en el Hyde Park y… nada, solo platicamos

—Entonces lo conoces, ve y háblale.

—Es que el chico es bastante complicado, así que no quiero meterme en líos. Mientras no nos vea, está todo bien.

—Demasiado tarde —murmuró mi amiga, con una risita juguetona. Puse los ojos en blanco al instante.

—¿Está mirando hacia acá, cierto?

—Si, diablos. Te mira a ti, eres una suertuda, Victoria —me encogí en mi asiento, pero sería difícil esconderme ya que me había ubicado.

—Vámonos, Valeria.

Ella puso mala cara. Apenas y estaba degustando su capuchino y yo estaba apurándola para poder salir de ahí.

—¿Estás loca? Yo no me voy, por primera vez te he convencido de salir de compras conmigo y no quiero que esto acabe tan rápido, así que pon las cosas fáciles o acepta las consecuencias. Además, el chico no parece querer acercarse y tienes razón, luce retraído.

—Me quedaré, bien —acepté. Podía negarle cosas a otras personas, pero a Valeria jamás, ella era mi hermana más que amiga y por eso la quería demasiado. Ella dio saltitos de emoción, después me las cobraría.

Aunque aquel misterioso muchacho no me dirigió la palabra o se acercó a saludarme, podía sentir su mirada azul en mi espalda, poniéndome nerviosa. No disfruté para nada mi pastel o la malteada. Cuando salimos del café, ya era bastante tarde. La noche era fría y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llover. Avanzamos hacia el aparcamiento en donde estaba el auto de Valeria, un antiguo Volkswagen de 1998. Era bonito y cómodo.

Dejamos las bolsas en la parte trasera del cacharro y subí al asiento del copiloto, feliz de que el día terminara por fin para ir a la escuela. Sería una excelente distracción de Marcus, pero el único problema era que lo vería por ahí besuqueándose con Megan en cada esquina, para mi mala suerte.

Condujo en silencio el resto de camino hacia mi casa. La tía Lisa no pudo hablar conmigo, pero de seguro no me iba a librar de su cuestionario sobre la fiesta, pensaba contestarle con honestidad: iría bien ser sincera una vez para variar.

Valeria dejó las bolsas con ropa que me pertenecían en el porche y se despidió. Gracias al cielo, Oliver me ayudó a cargar con todo hasta mi habitación, en donde me esperaba la pelinegra sentada al borde de mi cama.

—¿Qué tal, Victoria? —Preguntó, sonriendo. Dejé las cosas en el piso y la acompañé—. Veo que se divirtieron.

—Si, hacía falta renovar mi armario. Valeria fue la que escogió casi todo, ya sabes que ir de compras no siempre ha sido de mi agrado.

—Lo sé. Tengo que arrastrarte a las tiendas, y en ese sentido eres idéntica a tu mamá —dijo, con una expresión melancólica en su rostro.

—¿Mamá?

—Ella odiaba todo ese asunto de las compras. Era más bien diferente, prefería quedarse en casa, detestaba las superficialidades, igual que tú. Creo que esa sencillez era la que conquistaba a las personas.

—Supongo… Era una magnífica persona, por la forma en que la describes. Me hubiera encantado conocerla, pero el destino sabe por qué hace las cosas —asintió, en silencio—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No pensé que mi presencia te atormentara, Victoria —dijo, con sarcasmo—. Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer, aunque lo niegues sé que estás muy deprimida y no tengo idea de que fue lo que ocurrió.

—Ya conoces a los adolescentes, nadie sabe lo que pasa por nuestra cabeza. Un momento estamos bien, al otro no.

—No conozco a los adolescentes, pero si a ti. Estás muy mal y quiero saber por qué, y hago lo que Rosemary haría en esta situación: intentar darte mi consejo.

Me escuchó. Todo lo que tenía que decir, aquel ir y venir que molestaría a otra persona, no molestó a ella. Me dio un abrazo y dijo casi lo mismo que Valeria, pero escucharlo por su parte fue invaluable y me renovó las fuerzas para superarlo. Y la verdad no era para tanto, tal vez ni siquiera amaba a Marcus y todo era una ilusión.

Al día siguiente salí de casa con más de cuarenta minutos de anticipación antes de entrar a la escuela. No quise que Oliver me llevara, necesitaba caminar seriamente.

Por el camino iba degustando una barra de fibra con relleno de fresa para aliviar mi estomago un poco de la estampida que se escuchaba ahí adentro. El cielo estaba nublado, una luz trémula y mortecina iluminaba las calles de Londres, la ciudad estaba despertando y veía como los padre se despedían de sus hijos para ir a trabajar, como los pequeños se colgaban de sus pantalones queriendo seguirlos. Yo jamás llegué a hacer eso.

Y en una esquina lo vi por primera vez en el día, aquel muchacho del parque y del café estaba recargado contra la pared de un pequeño supermercado cerca del colegio, su ropa era oscura al igual que su despeinado cabello, que se veía más claro que nunca, era tan siniestro. Tragué en seco mientras me acercaba a él.

—No sé porque, alíen, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no paras de acosarme —masculló. No lo hubiera escuchado de no ser porque estaba muy cerca de ese joven.

—Pensaba decir lo mismo, te veo incluso en mis sueños. ¿Seguro que el acosador no es otro? ¿Estás enamorado de mí que no puedes dejarme ni un momento solo?

—Encontrar un unicornio rosa al final del arcoíris, junto al tesoro, es incluso más probable que el hecho de estar enamorado de ti. No te emociones, enana.

—No me emociono, tan solo estaba bromeando. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hasta donde sé, Inglaterra es una nación libre, así que puedo estar haciendo lo que sea, donde sea y a la hora que sea —sonrió al ver mi expresión de fastidio.

—Ya, pero no es muy normal que alguien esté parado junto a un poste precisamente a esta hora de la mañana. ¿Qué acaso no vas a la escuela?

—Hoy no. Pero tú pareces toda una niña buena y correcta, así que corre a tus clases y estudia interminables horas hasta que te hagas vieja como Matusalén.

—Eres un idiota. Me largo de aquí.

No había ni siquiera girado para hacer una "salida dramática" cuando una viga que colgaba del techo se movió, provocando que cayera, casi en cámara lenta.

—¡CUIDADO! —Exclamé. Ese fue sin duda el mejor momento para que aquella rareza que me ocurría hiciera efecto.

Se detuvo en el aire, a centímetros de la cabeza del chico. Si hubiera caído, estaría muerto o cuando menos inconsciente y con una gran fractura. Comencé a hiperventilar de los nervios.

—¿Tú hiciste eso? —Preguntó, con su frente perlada de sudor y el rostro incluso más blanco de lo normal. No supe que responder. _Me descubrieron, me descubrieron._

—No, yo… —supe que no era valido mentir a esas alturas. Él sabía lo que me estaba pasando y lo vio con sus propios ojos. El castaño se quitó de ahí, hasta estar lejos del alcance de la viga, la dejé caer en un sonido seco.

—Mierda, eres diferente a los demás—masculló, casi para sí mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡No comprendo nada!

—Claro que no comprendes nada, te has criado como una natural toda tu vida, y todo está comenzando —ninguna de sus palabras ayudó a disipar mis dudas—. Tienes que venir conmigo.

—No iré con un desconocido a cualquier lugar. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre y quién eres.

—Ahora mismo no es momento de explicar quién soy, pero me llamo Jack Winchester y debes confiar en mí.

—Lo siento, Jack, pero no puedo hacerlo —dije, cruzándome de hombros.

El ojiverde caminó inquieto a través de la banqueta, algunas personas se giraban para mirarnos.

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que está pasando contigo? —No hubo necesidad de contestar, mi rostro afirmaba que estaba en lo cierto—. Entonces, sígueme.

—No tengo tiempo, debo ir al colegio y se me hará tarde.

—Vamos, yo te acompaño y de paso hablamos —antes de que pudiera replicar, comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado por la calle y no me quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Estuvimos sin hablar durante un minuto, pero la tensión podría cortarse con tijeras, así que decidí romper el silencio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto? —Inquirí, escéptica. Jack me mandó una mirada por encima de su hombro, enarcando una ceja.

—Más de lo que te imaginas. Mi vida siempre ha estado plagada de misterios, y cosas como las que te acaban de ocurrir. Nada es normal, pero lo normal es aburrido.

—Quizás.

—Dime, enana: ¿jamás te has puesto a pensar que el mundo no es lo que parece? ¿Qué las personas ocultan cosas?

—Si, claro. Hay gente hipócrita en todos lados…

—No, no me refiero a eso. Estoy hablando en el sentido literal de la palabra, que hay demonios, ángeles, duendes, hombres lobo, brujas. Todo lo que no crees resulta que es cierto.

—Eso es interesante, pero para un libro de ficción. Esas cosas, lamento informarte, no existe en el mundo real.

—¿De verdad? A este punto, deberías comenzar a abrir los ojos. ¡Mueves cosas sin tocarlas! Eso es algo que la gente común no hace.

—Si, pero es otra cosa. Telequinesis o algo parecido, no tiene que ser poderes especiales o alguna tontería similar.

—Telequinesis no es. Cuando te vi en el Hyde Park supe que eras peculiar, pero ahora mis sospechas están acertadas. Definitivamente, no eres humana.

—¿Qué soy entonces? ¿Una bruja?

—Interesante teoría —me alivió que al menos quedara poco para llegar a la escuela. Todo ese asunto comenzaba a marearme.

Nerviosa, quité mi cabello del cuello, dejándolo libre y desnudo. Los ojos verdes de Jack se abrieron como platos, contemplándolo fijamente. Temblando, se acercó más a mí y tocó mi piel expuesta con sus dedos cálidos. Su roce fue extraño y sentí un estremecimiento, no por el frío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tienes la marca —susurró—, la marca de la luna. Tú eres, estuve buscándote durante días y aquí estás…

Si, tenía una especie de mancha, con forma de media luna, tal y como dijo él.

—Victoria —esa era la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento. Jack se separó abruptamente de mí y miró al extraño con el entrecejo fruncido. Cabello rubio y bien peinado, ojos color gris, ropa carísima.

—Marcus —dije, sonando desganada e incluso un poco enojada—. Estoy ocupada ahora mismo.

—Por si lo olvidas, tienes clase de geografía entrando a la escuela y la profesora se enojará si vuelves a llegar tarde —me recordó, sin despegar la vista del castaño.

—Si, voy ahora mismo. Solo tengo que decirle algo a Jack.

—Bien, te espero —dijo, cruzándose de brazos y tamborileando con su pie.

Sinceramente, Marcus comenzaba a fastidiarme por seguir invadiendo mi espacio después de lo que había hecho, aunque él no tenía idea de que lo vi.

—Quisiera hacerlo en privado, si no te molesta —aclaré. Pude escuchar la risita burlona del chico de ojos azules atrás de mí.

—No te dejaré sola.

Bufé, pero no dije nada y me acerqué a Jack, lo suficiente para que mi amigo no escuchara lo que tenía por decirle.

—Ven conmigo —murmuró, su aliento fresco y delicioso golpeando mi rostro de una forma embriagante y tentadora—. Esto podría salirse de control, y saldrías lastimada, Victoria

—Estaré bien. Y mis tíos me matarían si falto a la escuela.

—¿Acaso tu novio es un soplón? Nadie tiene que enterarse de nada, Victoria —afirmó, con total certeza.

—No es mi novio y él jamás me delataría. Esto lo hago por mí, porque si no voy al colegio, la culpa me mataría.

—Lo sabía, eres toda una niña buena. Eso me gusta, eres inocente —sus comisuras se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica—, entonces ve. Te buscaré luego.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Todas mis ideas son excelentes. Confía en mí —no contesté, solo me di la media vuelta y regresé con Marcus, que tenía una expresión de enojo en la cara.

—¿Quién era ese? —Preguntó, una vez que casi llegábamos a la escuela. Me encogí de hombros, obviamente Jack no era ningún amigo, al menos no todavía.

—Un conocido.

—Has actuado raro, Victoria. Ayer te invité al cine y no aceptaste, ni siquiera volviste a llamar. Perdóname, si hice algo mal.

—Si no llamé, es porque estaba cansada. Pasé todo el día con Valeria en el centro comercial y regresamos muy tarde.

—Ah, es eso. ¿Entonces hoy quieres ir conmigo y los chicos a un concierto? Yo pago —torcí el gesto, insegura.

—Es atractivo, pero no. Hay maratón de South Park, quiero verlo con Oliver.

—¡Deja de mentir! No es cierto que hay maratón, tan solo no quieres salir conmigo. Siempre aceptas con entusiasmo ir a un concierto, hoy no quieres. Dime la verdad, Victoria.

—Lo siento si no estoy siempre cantando y alegre con el mundo entero. Están pasando muchas cosas y lo último que quiero ahora es salir, Marcus.

No le di tiempo de decir algo, me eché a correr, casi tropezando con mis propios pies. Pero no al colegio, si no hacia otro lugar. Escuchar a ese estúpido no era lo que deseaba. No quería saber nada de nadie, tampoco de mi mejor amiga.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve vagando sin rumbo alguno por las calles, de hecho ya no sabía dónde estaba, solo que me dolían los pies a horrores. No llevaba mi celular para llamar a alguien, aunque lo que deseaba era desvanecerme por toda la eternidad, desaparecer como las gotas de lluvia cuando caen en la tierra.

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor una hora después, calculaba. Estaba cerca de un parque, no sabía cuál. Llegué ahí, con miedo.

Sin haber notado que había una piedra en el camino, caí tristemente, raspándome con no sé qué cosa las rodillas, ya que llevaba falda. Ignoré el dolor, me levanté y fui a una banca, para sentarme y descansar un rato.

—Dios, ¿me odias? —Dije, al vacio. Puse una mano sana en mi rodilla izquierda, intentando con mi mente que sanase. Si lo hacía, no quedaba duda, era una bruja o cualquier cosa de las que mencionó Jack—. Es algo estúpido, lo sé.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome con fuerza y energía, imaginando como era mi magia y queriendo transmitirla desde el lugar de donde provenía hasta mis manos, para poder curarme.

Al abrir los ojos… no había sangre o herida alguna, estaba limpia y blanca como siempre. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos a borbotones.

—¿Victoria? —Me llamó la suave voz de mi tía Lisa, tan cerca de mí. Alcé la mirada y la encontré a un metro de mí, asustada.

—Hola —contesté, tímida. Se suponía que a esa hora debía estar en la escuela, estudiando hasta hacerme matusalén tal y como dijo Jack. Ese pensamiento me sacó una fugaz sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? Si te sentías mal, hubieras llamado. Sabes que estoy en casa todo el día —se sentó a mi lado, limpiando mis húmedas mejillas con su pulgar—. Oh, linda. Odio verte llorar.

—Lisa, quiero morir. No sé qué diablos está ocurriendo conmigo, pero estoy muy asustada. Desde el sábado por la noche he hecho cosas extrañas.

—Espero que no sean drogas, Victoria —negué con la cabeza. Si fueran las drogas, al menos tendría una excusa para mis "alucinaciones", aunque no lo eran, porque Jack incluso vio lo que pasaba.

—Tranquila, Lisa. No es nada de eso. Pensarás que estoy loca y lo entiendo, pero necesitas saber la verdad. Yo… puedo mover cosas sin tocarlas, e incluso curar con mi mente.

Me daba miedo mirarla, pero sin embargo lo hice. Su mandíbula temblaba ligeramente al igual que sus manos, con una extrema palidez. Pero no parecía sorprendida, sino más bien asustada.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Victoria!? —Gritó, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. Su exclamación me hiso sentir intimidada por un segundo, pero después recobré la compostura.

—Lo lamento, estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer. De hecho, aún tengo miedo y pensé que quizás comprenderías.

—Comprendo, Victoria. Tenemos que irnos a la casa ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué? Yo no quiero ir, tía —repliqué, pero para ese momento haló de mi mano y me arrastró hasta su camioneta, mientras yo forcejaba como niña de cinco años—. ¡Suéltame, Lisa!

—Ponte cómoda, Victoria —dijo, una vez que me aseguró adentro del vehículo con todas las puertas cerradas. Aunque intentara escapar, me atraparía—. ¿Te mencioné alguna vez que tu madre tenía un diario?

—¡No, jamás lo hiciste!

—Ahí encontrarás toda la verdad sobre lo que eres, cariño.


	4. El diario

**El diario**

No hablé con Lisa por el resto del camino hasta casa. Me enojaba profundamente que ocultara algo tan importante como el diario de mi madre. Siempre había estado extrañándola, queriendo tener otra parte de ella que no fueran simplemente las fotos, y ahí estaba ella, quitándome algo tan importante durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y descansas un rato? Te haré un té para que calmes esos nervios.

—No necesito un té, Lisa. Quiero el diario ahora mismo —ordené. No quería ser grosera, me había criado durante toda mi vida, pero en ese momento yo no entendía razones. Estaba molesta con el mundo entero.

—Bien, Victoria. Te lo llevaré, pero por favor cálmate —asentí, subiendo los escalones hacia mi habitación. Si, necesitaba recostarme un rato y poder asimilar las cosas que ocurrían, que de hecho eran demasiadas para mí.

Cinco minutos después, apareció mi morena tía con un pequeño cuaderno en la mano. Estaba forrado con cuero marrón y tenía un nombre en la portada: Rosemary Black. _¿Black? Creí que su apellido era Parker. _El corazón me latía apresurado y no hice nada para acallarlo.

—Cuídalo mucho, Victoria. Es el único recuerdo que tenemos de ella —dijo Lisa. Asentí, sin emitir palabra cuando me entregó el diario—. Te dejaré sola para que lo leas.

—Si, será lo mejor.

Cerró la puerta a su paso. Solté un suspiro entrecortado antes de abrirlo, adelantando algunas páginas hasta que di con una en especial:

**_23 de Julio de 1988_**

_Hoy he estado con Vladimir. Lo amo, de eso no me queda duda alguna, siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesito y es más que un amigo. Pero no puedo quererlo, eso no está bien. Se supone que los de mi especie no deberían convivir con los suyos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Los dos deberíamos hacer algo, porque así como yo lo quiero, él me quiere a mí._

_Mis padres insisten en que debo darle una oportunidad a Frederick, otro como yo. No puedo, aunque es un hombre increíble no es para mí. Lo que siento por Vladimir es diferente, es pasión y es amor, quizás algún día podría sentir algo por el otro, pero jamás de aquella forma._

Aún no se aclaraban ninguna de mis dudas, seguía en blanco. Pero escuchar a mi madre, ver su forma de pensar y de sentir las cosas no tenía precio. Con una lágrima traicionera resbalando de mis ojos, continué con la lectura.

**_Domingo 5 de noviembre, de 1988_**

_Sí, me he casado con Frederick. Mi papá amenazó con lastimar a Vladimir si no lo hacía. No me quedó otra opción si quería protegerlo, pero lo único que pude hacer para reparar su corazón roto fue entregarme a él. Claro que no fue lo más sensato que se me ocurrió, pero no me arrepiento. Ambos nos pertenecemos, quizás no físicamente, pero mi corazón es suyo. También me acosté con mí ahora esposo, no me quedó otra opción. No fue lo mismo ni de lejos, Frederick me gusta, pero jamás llegará a la altura de Vladimir. He estado sintiendo mareos, espero que no sea lo que pienso que es._

**_7 de noviembre de 1988_**

_Estoy embarazada… de mi esposo. Mariana, la doctora de la familia me lo confirmó. Se sabe que es de Frederick porque no tiene sangre de bruja, según ella. Es un hada completa, sea lo que vaya a ser. Lo amo aún sin conocerlo, lo que deseo es que esté bien. Aunque aún no estoy segura de sentir alivio o decepción, una parte de mí quería que este pequeño bebé fuera de Vladimir, para tener una parte de él, para conservar un egoísta trozo de los sentimientos que tengo por el hombre que me cambió la vida._

**_14 de Junio de 1989_**

_Soy viuda. Ha muerto antes de conocer si quiera a su hija. Estoy destrozada, porque me encariñé con Frede rápidamente. Sofía se quedó sin padre antes de nacer, y eso es lo que me mata. Mi pequeña… no estará sola jamás, me tendrá a mí y tendrá a sus tíos, sus abuelos. No sé qué es lo que pasará realmente, pero intentaré ser fuerte por ella._

Y fue la última vez que escribió en siete años. Retomé sus pensamientos un año antes de que yo naciera.

**_18 de agosto de 1997_**

_He estado cometiendo error tras error. Hace unos meses volví a ser la mujer de Vladimir, porque lo necesitaba, porque aquellos sentimientos por él nunca se esfumaron. Volvimos a reafirmar aquel amor tan poderoso. Pero ahora estoy esperando otro hijo, Luisa tendrá un hermano o hermana. No puedo creerlo, aunque no pienso que sea una equivocación tener en mi vientre una vida. Pero la cosa es que ayer, en la fiesta que se celebró en casa de mis padres con motivo temático, él apareció. Y aún se conserva la pelea entre hadas y brujos, así que no podemos estar juntos y le dije que no lo quería. Enojado, me maldijo a mí y a mi descendencia, a su propio hijo incluido, aunque no lo sabe. Pero ahora lo que más temo es cuando vaya a nacer…_

**23 de noviembre de 1997**

_Será otra niña. Pero ahora mismo me embargan otras preocupaciones, no dejo de recibir amenazas por parte de Vladimir hacia Luisa y debo protegerla. He trazado un plan, ella vivirá en casa de sus abuelos y yo me tendré que ir a Londres, ahí nacerá Victoria Elizabeth, junto con Lisa y Oliver, sus tíos. Ellos la protegerán en caso de que algo ocurra._

**_9 de mayo de 1998_**

_Ya nació, mi hija nació y es hermosa. Tiene mi cabello, y los ojos verdes de Vladimir. Nunca pensé que existiría un ángel, pero ahora sé que hay dos. Y lo que más temía se ha hecho realidad, nació exactamente durante el amanecer de la luna, el 7 de mayo. Es la octava y la última, la familia de Anthony Valmori está detrás de ella para tener su sangre. Deberé esconderla bien, cambiarme los apellidos y posiblemente jamás logren encontrarla… si tengo suerte._

Esa fue la última vez que escribió en su diario. La siguiente hoja, era una carta para mí:

**_Victoria:_**

_No sé de qué forma comenzar para que puedas entender el por qué hice esto. Mi única justificación es que te amo a ti y a tu hermana más que a mi vida, es por eso que no me importa sacrificarme. No sé qué edad tengas en este momento, o que problemas atravesaste, pero siempre que me necesites abre este diario y encontrarás un consejo para ti. Debe ser difícil lo que estás pasando, tener que soportar los cambios tan repentinos, pero creí que sería justo que te enteraras por mí de la verdad. Eres una híbrida hada—bruja, única en tu especie. Eres magnífica y muchas personas querrán aprovecharse de eso. Tu padre es Vladimir Wellington, un hombre increíble. No lo juzgues, no sabe que eres su hija, pero te amaría tanto como yo._

_No te fíes de nadie que no conozcas y espero que logres perdonarme algún día. Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón incluso en la muerte._

_Te amo. Rosemary._

Las lágrimas que brotaron de mis ojos mancharon la hoja. Mi madre, nos quiso tanto a Luisa y a mí que incluso se quitó la vida para protegerme. Nunca existiría otra como ella, otra persona capaz de ser tan valiente. Y yo también debía ser fuerte, no podía decepcionarla.

—Ya basta de la niñita débil y llorona —me dije, en voz alta—. Soy una híbrida. Mi nombre es Victoria Elizabeth Wellington Black.

Ignoré las llamadas de Valeria, no quería contestarle a mi amiga. En ese momento estaba concentrada en una sola cosa, en ir a buscar a Jack para poder interrogarlo sobre lo que me dijo en la mañana, pero antes necesitaba vestirme, aún llevaba puesto el uniforme y me sentía ridícula en él.

Estaba naciendo una nueva _yo, _alguien capaz de resistir esos cambios por su mamá. Buscaría a mi familia, a mis abuelos. Cuando acabé de arreglarme, me miré en el espejo. Lucía diferente, pero me gustaba. No más absurdas coletas que solía usar, llevaba el cabello libre, dejando que los rizos se movieran al viento. Delineé mis ojos con un poco de lápiz y mi ropa era toda oscura, los botines, vaqueros, blusa y cazadora.

Como tampoco deseaba ver a mi tía, me escabullí con total sigilo. La escuché cantando una canción en el patio.

Una vez abajo, repasé mis opciones. Lo más probable era que Jack estuviera en mi colegio, esperando por mí. Él mismo dijo que me buscaría y aún faltaban quince minutos para que las clases terminaran por fin. Me apresuré corriendo, ahora con más agilidad que antes y llegué con anticipo.

No, no lo veía por ningún lado. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, quizás no lo volvería a ver y tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, era el único que podía responderlas.

—¿Se te perdió algo, alíen? —Dijeron a mis espaldas. Me sobresalté cuando Jack me cogió de las caderas y acercó su nariz a mi cuello. Dios, ese muchacho comenzaba a provocar algo extraño en mí.

—¡Qué familiaridad! —Exclamé, alejándome para quedar frente a frente. Me analizó durante un rato, mientras yo me sentía intimidada por la intensidad de su mirada. Él era consciente de lo que provocaba, tenía esa típica sonrisa de galantería.

—Mierda, Victoria. Te dejo sola unas horas y vuelves sexy —sonreí abiertamente. Podía tomar eso fácilmente como un cumplido—. ¿Qué pasó con esa niñita buena y dulce que no podía faltar a clases?

—Se hiso una guerrera. Y necesito tu ayuda, Jack. Mencionaste a Luisa esta mañana, quiero que me lleves con ella.

—¿Volvió a pasar? —Preguntó. No parecía para nada sorprendido con que pudiera mover objetos y cosas por el estilo.

—Si, pero también me enteré de ciertas cosas. Por favor, solo te pido que me lleves a su lado, estoy muy preocupada.

—Aguarda, antes tenemos que hablar de otros detalles.

—Lo haremos allá, ahora no. Estoy apurada y no quiero que mis amigos me vean, son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por retenerme con ellos. Por el momento, no tengo tiempo.

—Bien, vamos. Tengo transporte.

No me imaginaba que con eso se refería a una flamante moto roja con partes platinadas. Subió a ella y debía admitir que se veía jodidamente atractivo arriba, típico de un chico como él. Tragué saliva, jamás había subido a una.

—¿Es tuya? —Pregunté, una vez que me acomodé en el asiento de atrás. No me quedó más remedio que rodear su cintura con mis brazos, con el corazón latiéndome agitadamente. Sentía la dureza de sus músculos debajo de esa camiseta y muy a mi pesar resultaba algo placentero.

—No. La robé —susurró, con tanta seriedad que era fácil creerle. Me puse pálida, ¿enserio estaba a punto de irme a sabe qué lugar con un chico que robó una motocicleta? Segundos después escuché su risa, cosa que me alivió. El sonido fue lo más celestial que pude haber oído en mi vida, por primera vez desde que lo conocí no sonaba burlón ni sarcástico, sino sincero. Le seguí.

—Vaya, de verdad me lo creí —admití, sonriendo.

—Lo sé. Tu cara fue épica. No me cabe en la cabeza que después de todo lo que está ocurriéndote eso sea lo que más te impresiona —me dijo—. Lamento lo que voy a decirte, guapa, pero eres extraña.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, lo normal es aburrido, así que no lo soy —sonrió por encima de mi hombro.

Mi instinto me dijo que volteara hacia atrás, así que lo obedecí. ¡Qué sorpresa me llevé! Marcus y Valeria me miraban desde el auto del primero, con verdadera rabia latente, la podía percibir incluso estando ahí.

—¡Arranca, Jack! —Grité. El muchacho notando lo que me pasaba, obedeció.

El corazón se me iba a salir por la boca, de eso estaba casi segura. El viento agitaba mi cabello y golpeaba mi rostro. La emoción de estar arriba de una motocicleta –combinada con la adrenalina de ser perseguida por mis dos mejores amigos en un Ferrari— contribuyó a que me sintiera como en una escena de la película _rápido y furioso_. Solté una exclamación de júbilo cuando giramos bruscamente en una esquina, perdiéndolos de vista.

—Guau, pensé que jamás se irían —dijo Jack, una vez que retomamos una marcha normal. Me abracé aún más a su cuerpo, recargando mi cabeza en su amplia espalda. Su aroma era embriagante, loción masculina y su propio olor.

—Yo también. Pero pobre de mí cuando vuelva a casa, entre los dos van a arrancarme la cabeza. También mi tía Lisa va a colgarme en la punta del _Big Ben._

—Si, me imagino. ¡Nuevo monumento histórico, el alíen hiperactivo de Plutón! —Fruncí el entrecejo con molestia, mientras lo sentía agitarse gracias a las carcajadas que se le escapaban. Sin poder evitarlo, lo golpeé ligeramente con el puño.

—Plutón no es azul, te informo.

—¿Me crees idiota? Ya sé que no es azul, pero es un planeta enano igual que tú —algo que no podía negar era que tenía una increíble astucia para hacerme enojar.

Permanecimos callados durante el resto del trayecto hasta el lugar en donde vivía Luisa. No sabía dónde estábamos, solo que nos ubicábamos en el sur de la ciudad. Si alguien me hubiera dicho antes que estaría arriba de una hermosa Ducati Monster, con un chico que tenía un cuerpo de infarto y era terriblemente insufrible, le habría dicho a esa persona que se pagara un buen psicólogo. Ahora estaba ahí, sin poder creérmelo, vestida como una mala imitación de gótica.

Minutos después Jack se detuvo frente a una hermosa mansión que más bien parecía un castillo, con desniveles y construida a base de piedra. Desde afuera se podían apreciar los jardines en la entrada y la magnitud del lugar. Esperé a que el castaño estacionara a su _bebé _en la parte trasera antes de entrar a la casa.

—¡Lulú! —Exclamó. Su voz resonó en todas las paredes. Yo estaba rígida, sentada en una sala con estilo del renacimiento, en uno de los sofás color vino—. ¡Ven aquí, tengo que presentarte a alguien!

—Me parece que no están en casa —sugerí, sintiéndome tímida en esa residencia que no conocía en lo absoluto. Jack negó con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado.

—No, definitivamente si están. Solo que ella y Charlie siempre están… ocupados haciendo cosas, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Por supuesto —me estremecí de tan solo imaginarlo. ¿Y si mi hermana estaba casada, con hijos? No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, durante tantos años crecí pensando que estaba sola, que tenía nada más a Valeria en mi vida, pero resultaba que en realidad había alguien de mi sangre en el mundo, el hecho de que me hubiera perdido tanto tiempo sin ella me parecía insoportable—. ¿Luisa tiene hijos?

—No, Charlie y ella apenas comenzaron su relación. Él llevaba coqueteándole desde hace cinco años y apenas se decidieron a intentar algo.

—Vaya, esperar cinco años es difícil —y lo decía por experiencia propia. Después de todo aquello por lo que había pasado, lo entendía perfectamente.

Jack permaneció callado, intentando seguramente descifrar el significado de mis palabras y lo que implicaba. Bendito sea dios, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada.

—¿Qué era ese escándalo, Jack?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad rápida. Los oídos me martilleaban e incluso sentía mis manos sudar, gracias a los nervios. Mi hermana… la vería por primera vez.

—Oh, Lu. Ella es Victoria Parker. Quiere hablar contigo —la voz del chico sonó como si estuviera a un millón de kilómetros.

Levanté la mirada con lentitud, queriendo mirarla. Me quedé helada. Parecía otra yo.

Su cabello era rubio, como el mío, solo sin aquellos mechones azules, las facciones como de porcelana con aquella nariz respingada y salpicada de pecas, seguido por unos ojos verdes tal cual árboles frondosos. Parecía tan impactada como yo y pude notar que se ponía pálida.

—Ho-hola —saludé cohibida. No fue la mejor forma de presentarnos, pero me encontraba en tal estado de shock que fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Jack, ¿podrías dejarnos hablar a solas, por favor? —Preguntó, con su voz dulce y cantarina. El castaño no parecía querer irse, pero asintió con la cabeza, era probable que le tuviera un inmenso cariño o respeto. Luisa se acercó a mí con pasos lentos, sonriendo con debilidad, las lágrimas resbalando por su hermoso rostro—. Victoria, eres tú.

—Sí, soy yo —contesté, con la voz quebrada. Ella acarició mi mejilla con lentitud, su tacto me hiso sentir completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Me enteré de la verdad… hermana.

—Me parecía tan lejano el día que pronunciaras esas palabras. Yo tenía ocho años cuando naciste, ahora es raro verte convertida en una joven tan hermosa.

Sin poder resistirlo, me lancé a sus brazos y casi la estrangulé. Pero no me importó, siempre pensé que estaba sola, que nada más tenía a Lisa y Oliver, pero resultaba que una hermana estaba esperándome. Me acogió fuertemente, ambas ahogando nuestros sollozos de alegría y añoranza después de tanto tiempo.

—No te irás de nuevo —concluyó, una vez que nos sentamos en el enorme sofá. Limpié mis lágrimas y la miré, lucía esperanzada.

—Lulú, tengo que volver a casa. Mis tíos no saben que estoy aquí, y es probable que mis amigos me asesinen cuando aparezca.

—De acuerdo, pero antes quiero que me cuentes que has hecho durante este tiempo.

No fue fácil comenzar a platicar todo lo que pasó, pero me abrí a ella y quedé sin respiración entre las frases. Al final, resultó sencillo poder confesarle mis temores y los típicos problemas de adolescente que me ocurrían. Ella también se sinceró, contándome como tuvo que contenerse para evitar ir a buscarme y echar todo a perder. Me dijo que, en efecto, era novia de Charlie, aunque todavía no lo conocía podía apostar a que era un buen chico por la manera en que lo describía. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente cuando lo mencionaba, pero ninguna de las dos habló de lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo hasta que decidí mencionarlo:

—Estoy asustada, Lulú —confesé, en un hilo de voz. Me hiso un gesto para que continuara hablando—: las cosas han ocurrido demasiado rápido y es tanto por asimilar. El diario de nuestra madre me ayudó un poco a entender algo, pero sigo sin confusa.

—Sí, claro. Es normal, quizás si antes te hubieran preparado, no estarías así. Creímos que el hechizo se desvanecería cuando cumplieras dieciocho…

—Aguarda un momento. ¿De qué hechizo estás hablando? —Estuvo a punto de aclarar ese concepto, pero mi maldito celular tuvo que hacer acto de presencia y no me quedó más remedio que atender. El número era de mi casa—. Hola, lamento irme sin avisar, pero estaba apresurada.

—¿¡Acaso estás demente?! —Tuve que separar el aparato de mi oído, gracias a sus fuertes gritos—. ¡Creí que éramos las mejores amigas, Victoria Parker!

—Lo somos, Valeria —dije, en un intento por calmarla. Pero sabía perfectamente que la chica no era nada simple.

—Si fueras mi amiga, me contarías todo —murmuró, más calmada, aunque su voz sonaba melancólica—, no tenía idea de que estabas saliendo con un satánico.

—Jack no es ningún satánico y además yo estaba mal y no quería hablar con ustedes, así que por eso escapé.

—Si no querías ver a Marcus, lo hubieras dicho, o escuchado lo que tenía por decirte. El pobre estaba muy alterado porque no fuiste a la escuela, te buscó y gracias a ti, el profesor Adam lo castigó por llegar tarde.

—Ayer lo estabas odiando. ¿A qué se debe el cambio tan repentino? —Pregunté.

—A que me explicó porque la perra intentó violarlo —no respondí—. ¿Acaso no tienes algo por decir? Comienzas a asustarme.

—Lo siento, Valeria. No puedo hablar ahora, estoy ocupada. Y ya que estás con mis tíos, diles que ahora estoy con mi familia.

—¿¡Qué familia, idiota?! Aquí estamos nosotros, no me dirás ahora que te juntas con pandilleros, espero.

—Es una larga hisVictoriaa, que ahora mismo no pienso contarte. Regresaré muy tarde, así que no me esperes.

—No, chiquita —la escuché chasquear la lengua desaprobatoriamente—, más te vale estar aquí en menos de una hora o te juro que nuestra amistad se termina.

Bufé, todo ese asunto me mareaba y ella no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Pero tenerla como amiga era una de las cosas más importantes para mí, así que no podía arriesgarme a perderla, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas.

—De acuerdo. No tardo —Luisa me miraba, indagando en mi estado de ánimo. Le sonreí para aligerar la situación—. Es Valeria, me dio un ultimátum así que debo regresar, hablaba muy enserio sobre romper nuestra amistad.

—Jack te llevará —antes de que pudiera levantarme, volvimos a abrazarnos como despedida—. Te recogerán mañana después de clases, aún hay que aclarar ciertos detalles y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Estoy de acuerdo —besó mi mejilla después de soltarme.

Busqué al chico castaño en el garaje de la casa. Estaba ahí, sentado en el piso fumando un cigarrillo. Tuve que cubrir mi nariz para evitar que el olor a nicotina invadiera mis fosas nasales, me dedicó una mirada burlona de soslayo.

—Eres tan delicada, alíen —fue su saludo. Me encogí de hombros, parándome enfrente de él para mirarlo a los ojos, lo cual fue un gran error ya que estos eran atrapantes. Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces para despejar mis pensamientos.

—No soy delicada, ocurre que fumar es malo para la salud —le advertí.

—Para los naturales lo es. Para mí no —supuse que los llamados naturales eran humanos, el nombre decía demasiado.

— ¿Podrías llevarme a casa, por favor? Me han dado un toque de queda y odio cuando me castigan—esperé pacientemente a que acabara su cigarrillo. Un momento después, se levantó y caminó hacia un hermoso Chevrolet Onyx color rojo cereza. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, en un gesto sarcástico.

—Gracias, caballero —dije, a modo de respuesta mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Nos pusimos en marcha, el interior era refrescante y la música de Vivaldi creaba un ambiente relajante—. Entonces…

— ¿Qué?

—¿Tú que eres realmente? Tengo curiosidad, ya estoy bastante metida en todo este lío pero aún no tengo idea de si eres un hombre lobo o algo así.

—Aparte de perfecto, soy brujo —sonrió al ver mi expresión de fastidio vivo—. Charlie también y Luisa un hada. En cambio, yo sigo en blanco en lo que respecta a ti. Estoy cavilando entre duende o habitante de otro planeta.

—Ninguna de ambas, soy una híbrida.

Al contemplarlo, pude ver que la sorpresa dominaba en su rostro aparentemente sin defecto alguno. Gruñó por lo bajo.

—Mierda, entonces la hermana de Sofí eres tú —dijo, casi para sí mismo—. No sabes los peligros que corres, Victoria.

—¿De qué peligros estás hablando, Jack?

—Hay gente que quiere tu sangre desesperadamente, alíen. Personas que harían cualquier cosa con tal de tener lo que tú posees, debes cuidarte porque de lo contrario terminarás muerta.

—Pero yo no tengo idea de a qué diablos te refieres. Me dará algo.

—En su debido tiempo lo conversaremos. Pero no te preocupes, quédate conmigo y estarás siempre a salvo.


	5. La fiesta

**La fiesta**

—¿Qué? —Pregunté, no muy segura de haber escuchado correctamente. Jack se puso incómodo al instante.

—Si, ya sabes. Lulú es una de las pocas personas que de verdad me agradan, y tú eres su hermana. Por lo tanto, es mi deber protegerte.

—Lo siento, pero puedo cuidarme sola. No soy débil —aclaré. Sí, me estaba enojando por nada, pero yo no era precisamente una damisela en apuros.

—Claro, lo que tú digas. Pero me refiero a este mundo, no tuviste conocimiento de él, puede resultar peligroso que pases tanto tiempo con nosotros y si algo te ocurre, Luisa quedará destrozada. Se acaban de ver.

—Ella es una mujer increíble —aseguré—, supongo que se parece a mi madre más que yo.

—No sé cómo fue tu mamá, pero si son semejantes te aseguro que sí. Ah, y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿quién era ese rubio desabrido con el que platicabas esta mañana?

—Marcus Peters, un amigo de la infancia —y el chico que se besó con una tipa, quién me rompió el corazón. Pero en esos momentos, aquel drama no era nada.

—Un amigo —Jack tocó su barbilla, meditando las palabras—, a mí me pareció algo más. Me miraba con verdadero enojo, ¡como si a mí me gustaran los alíens azules!

Me dolió.

—A mí tampoco me gustan los arrogantes con un enorme ego —refuté, cruzándome de brazos y queriendo herirlo también. Por su parte, soltó una sonora y larga carcajada.

—Por supuesto. Me parece más creíble decir que las matemáticas son divertidas —rodó los ojos—, es imposible que no te guste, quiero decir, ¿quién puede resistirse a mí?

—_Yo _puedo —murmuré.

En el auto, se reproducía la música de Aerosmith. _I don't wanna miss a thing, _una de mis canciones favoritas en el mundo, y más porque Jack la cantaba en voz baja, con su clara y hermosa voz.

—Adoro el rock de antes —comenté. Él me miró de reojo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—, estilo Queen, The Beatles. Siempre serán inmortales.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, son incluso tan geniales como yo. No cualquier persona logra superarme.

Y tenía que salir, a arruinar el momento. Solté una risa, a pesar de todo, me parecía divertido.

—Es admirable como te crees la octava maravilla del mundo —enarcó una ceja, de modo burlón y sarcástico.

—No me creo, lo soy. Solamente ocurre que la humanidad queda deslumbrada con mi belleza, así que es demasiado para sus ojos simples y normales.

—Cielos, ¿cómo es que puedes tener tanto amor para ti mismo? ¿Qué hay con la humildad, señor Winchester? —Le pregunté.

—Se fue al retrete, la humildad es difícil de manejar y prefiero utilizar mi tiempo haciendo otro tipo de cosas —explicó—, como ustedes, que asisten a la escuela.

—¿Nunca has ido a la escuela? —Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando a entender lo que era evidente—. Debe ser algo solitario.

—No, tengo todo lo que necesito. ¿Para qué querer ir a un lugar infestado de idiotas? Yo no.

—Bueno, a veces es necesario convivir con gente de tu edad.

—La verdad, no quiero seguir hablando de eso. Luisa me da clases particulares, así que sé incluso más que cualquier chico que conozcas —y por su tono de voz, deduje que estaba cansado de ese tema.

Aparcó delante de mi casa, yo no deseaba entrar. Ver a Valeria, a Marcus y a mis tíos no era especialmente algo que quería.

—Gracias por traerme, Jack —dije, abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Él asintió con la cabeza, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Tienes el sueño pesado?

—No. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? —Encogiéndose de hombros, sus ojos se volvieron juguetones y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Parecía _Jeff The Killer_.

—No es nada. Te veré después.

Sin decir otra cosa, salió a una increíble velocidad, dejándome anonada por su extraña manera de ser. Bueno, todo era peculiar en esos momentos.

Entré a la casa, azotando la puerta a mí paso. De inmediato, los brazos de Valeria hicieron contacto conmigo. Después, me dio un bien merecido pellizco.

—¡Auch! —Exclamé, masajeando la zona. Sus ojos llameaban gracias a la furia, pensé que en cualquier momento se me iba a lanzar en picada. Por encima de su cabeza logré ver a Marcus, tanto o más enojado que ella—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Y todavía preguntas eso —dijo Marcus, acercándose—, nos preocupamos como locos cuando te vimos subir a la motocicleta de ese lunático. ¿Quién diablos es?

—No está loco, dejen de actuar como unos jodidos padres sobreprotectores, que ya me tienen harta.

—Ahora, me parece que no es un buen momento para que precisamente tú te hagas la ofendida después de lo que pasamos. Primero, faltas a la escuela, después te vemos fugarte con un ardiente chico que bien podría ser un maleante.

—¡Qué no es un vago, he dicho! —Exclamé, más que frustrada por ese par incontrolable. Parecían estar aliados con el único fin de volverme loca. Iba a terminar atada con camisas de fuerza en una habitación acolchada, todos esos asuntos eran demasiado para una sola persona, y más de mi edad.

—Entonces explícanos qué narices está ocurriendo.

Le fruncí el entrecejo a Marcus. No sabía que decir, obviamente no pensaba revelarles la verdad sobre mi familia y mi nueva hermana. Esperaron pacientemente una respuesta que no pensaba darles.

—Lo lamento. No puedo… —ni siquiera me molesté en mirar su expresión. No me atrevía y ya me imaginaba como lucían los dos.

—No me hagas esto, Victoria —suplicó mi amigo—. Los tres siempre hemos confiado mutuamente durante años, somos como hermanos.

—Si de verdad existe tanta comunicación, ¿por qué no me dijiste que salías con Megan?

—Porque no está saliendo con ella, Victoria —intervino Valeria—, de hecho el beso no fue más que un accidente, del que ella se aprovechó.

—Lo juro, es verdad. Se tropezó, la sostuve y entonces simplemente ocurrió. Yo estaba en shock, así que no la alejé de mí.

—Eso ya no me importa, chicos. Lo que me ocurre va más allá de lo que se imaginan, así que por más que quiera, no puedo contarles.

—Por más loco que sea, simplemente suéltalo —negué con la cabeza a Valeria.

—No es tan fácil. Y si ustedes son mis amigos sinceros, sabrán respetar lo que estoy diciendo.

Por un interminable minuto, permanecieron callados. El tic— tac del reloj no hacía más que contribuir para que el ambiente se volviera pesado.

—De acuerdo. Te entiendo, pero cuando te sientas lista para decirlo, aquí estaremos los dos —susurró Marcus, llevando sus manos a su cabello y despeinándolo.

—Si, ¿Qué más da? Mientras no estés metida con alguien que te perjudique, la cosa va a la perfección.

Al menos, se había solucionado un problema menos. Después de que se fueron, hablé con mis tíos sobre porque escapé y ellos lo entendieron perfectamente, incluso se pusieron contentos porque logré encontrar a mi hermana. Esa noche, pude presentir, sería tranquila y relajante.

Estaba en medio de un sueño especialmente bueno. No recordaba que era, pero me sentía como en las nubes. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, era lo menos que podía esperar.

Unos incesantes toques en mi ventana me despertaron, con un humor tan malo que sacaba chispas. Me desperecé en la cama y restregué mis ojos, tratando de distinguir en la oscuridad que cosa me había despertado. No vi nada.

Unos segundos después, casi me fui de espaldas cuando descubrí los azules ojos de Jack mirándome intensamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, vigilándome a través de la ventana? Y mi habitación daba a la planta alta, así que era raro que pudiera haber subido.

—¿¡Quieres explicarme qué diablos intentas hacer?! —Siseé, cuando abrí para verlo. Me hiso un gesto para que guarda más silencio. Miré para abajo, estaba flotando—. ¡Qué mierda!

—Si no quieres despertar a medio vecindario, cállate y hazte a un lado —me vi tentada a lanzarlo a precipicio, pero sabía que era inútil. Refunfuñando, me corrí. El cayó en mi cama, rebotando en el colchón—. Hola.

—Vaya, te apareces en mi cuarto a las tres de la mañana y lo único que puedes decir es _hola. _Eres un maldito fresco.

—Lo sé. Supuse que me extrañarías demasiado, así que no quise hacerte esperar —se recostó, cerrando los ojos. Le lancé una almohada que gracias a sus reflejos, atrapó.

—No quiero herir tus sentimientos, hijo de puta, pero tu presencia es lo menos que quiero en estos momentos —su risa era una caricia para los oídos, jamás me cansaría de escucharla una y mil veces.

—Di lo que quieras. Pero no he venido para quedarme, así que vámonos —abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de que estaba diciendo. Así como se acostó, se levantó y caminó a lo largo de mi habitación.

—¡Estás loco! —Exclamé, no tan alto como para que Lisa y Oliver me escucharan. Sus dientes brillaron en la penumbra.

—Un poco, si. Te pregunté esta tarde si no tenías el sueño pesado, era una clara advertencia de mi visita nocturna. Tengo algo que mostrarte, así que ponte sexy.

—No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo —me metí entre las cobijas, cubriéndome hasta las orejas.

—Puedes poner esto difícil, pero te sacaré de este lugar aunque tenga que arrastrarte de ese hermoso cabello que tienes —oh, dios. Si no fuera tan imbécil…

—Algo en tu sonrisa de psicópata me hace dudar. No quiero y no voy a ir, así que es preferible que ahorres tu valiosísimo tiempo y me dejes volver a dormir, mañana tengo escuela.

—Hoy, querrás decir —me corrigió. Suspirando, salí a la superficie y lo miré. Rebuscaba en mi armario no sé qué tantas cosas—. Mi instinto me dice que con el negro te verás caliente.

—Estás muy equivocado.

Me lanzó una prenda en la cara. Encendió la luz sin tocar el interruptor y pude ver qué era lo que escogió. Uno de mis vestidos favoritos, no era tan corto y estaba ceñido a mi cintura, con encaje en la espalda y tal como dijo, negro. También unos zapatos negros de plataforma. No podía negarlo, era bonito.

—Apresúrate, no tenemos demasiado tiempo. Luisa y los demás nos estarán esperando en la mansión.

—Este momento es bastante gay. Tú, escogiendo mi ropa y asesorándome en que color me queda —río, con ironía.

—Andas graciosita. Tan solo arréglate.

Entré al baño con mi estuche de maquillaje. Por lo que dijo, seguramente era una fiesta en la que estaría mi hermana y su novio, con otras personas si tenía mala suerte. Me vestí y aunque lo negara, todo era perfecto. Mi peinado era simple, tan solo las puntas de mi cabello estaban lacias. Mi maquillaje también era falto de creatividad, delineador por aquí, pintalabios por allá, y por fin no parecía "tan" perdedora.

El guapísimo muchacho esperaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, jugueteando con un objeto en su mano. Era una pulsera que Marcus me regaló.

—Es mío, gracias —le dije, cuando se la arrebaté. Quería tener algo de normalidad en la mansión, algo que me recordara quién era realmente.

—No me equivoqué. Todos estarán deseando arrancarte ese vestido —murmuró, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Incluso yo.

Tragué duro. Las mejillas me ardían y podía jurar que estaba más roja que un tomate. ¿Por qué tenía que decir ese tipo de cosas? Me sentía incómoda con su mirada lasciva.

—Me romperé una pierna al saltar por la ventana, maldito. No puedo despegar mis mágicas alas de hada porque las tengo rotas —comenté.

—La comedia jamás será tu fuerte. Y no, no s_altaremos. _Eso es bastante anticuado y no va conmigo, que soy tan genial —y allá vamos, con su monumental muestra de narcisismo—. Existe un hechizo, en el que podremos estar abajo en un segundo. Cierra los ojos —obedecí, queriendo acabar pronto con todo eso—. Ahora, concentra cada célula de tu cuerpo en lo que deseas, que es bajar sin ser vista. Así como mueves objetos, podrás moverte a ti misma y transportarte.

Obedecí, queriendo imitar mi don de curación en ese caso.

—Ahora, abre tus ojos.

Animada por su voz suave, lo hice. Me quedé helada en mi lugar, de estar en mi cómoda y cálida habitación, me encontraba afuera, con el frío viento azotando mi cabello y rostro. Olvidé traer un abrigo, que genio.

—Dios, esto es… impresionante —admití—. ¿Y por qué no podemos ir hasta la fiesta haciendo esto?

—Es más peligroso. Se necesita concentración y años de experiencia, ni siquiera yo he logado dominarlo.

—De acuerdo, comprendo. ¿Y entonces? ¿A dónde me quieres arrastrar? Mañana tengo que estar puntual en la escuela y pareceré un zombi.

—Ya lo creo. Estacioné el auto lejos de aquí, así tus tíos no se darán cuenta de tu fuga a media noche.

Sin replicar, seguí a Jack. El vehículo estaba aparcado frente a la casa del señor Anderson, un anciano que apenas podía oír, tenía una hija de la edad de mis tíos, pero esa mujer nunca se daba cuenta de nada y además no era cotilla.

—Espero que todo esto valga la pena. Nadie se mete con mi sueño y sale impune, te estoy amenazando, por si lo preguntas —él negó con la cabeza, intentando reprimir una sonrisa inútilmente.

—Bien, claro. Das tanto miedo como un pequeño conejo en el bosque —se burló—. Y esto si lo vale, ya que te has metido en este mundo, tienes que formar parte con todo lo que implica. Hay personas que quieren conocerte.

—Debieron decirme antes, tendría más tiempo para prepararme correctamente —repliqué, de repente nerviosa por todo lo que iba a suceder.

—El resultado sería el mismo. Ya sabes lo que dicen, pitufina que viste de seda, pitufina se queda.

No lo golpeé porque deseaba no chocar y morir en ese momento. Suertudo.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, un hombre de la edad de Luisa me recibió con un cálido abrazo, apretándome fuertemente.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace conocer a mi cuñada. Eres tan hermosa como te describen, incluso más —besó mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar por sus comentarios. Alto, con buen porte y cabello broncíneo, tenía los ojos negros y era tan guapo como un actor de cine—. Soy Charlie, por cierto.

—Victoria… Wellington —dudé al decir mi apellido, ya estaba acostumbrada a decir Parker. Asintió, entendiendo mi incomodidad.

—Lo sé. Te están esperando adentro, le diré a Luisa que llegaste. ¿Por qué no la escoltas, Jack? —El castaño había permanecido callado a un lado de mí.

—Claro —cuando Charlie desapareció, me ofreció el brazo. Tuve ganas de tumbarle los dientes para que no mostrara más esa sonrisa de satisfacción, pero tenía que contenerme si no quería que me convirtiera en abeja o algo así.

—Te digo, si empiezas a burlarte de mí, no respondo —hiso una mueca de diversión. Yo era desde que lo conocí su máxima fuente de humor.

—Solo tengo un consejo —acunó mi rostro entre una de sus manos. Su tacto me picaba, pero intenté no parecer tan afectada. Colocó un mechón suelto detrás de mi oreja, procurando acariciar mi mejilla a su paso—, veas lo que veas, escuches lo que escuches, no dejes que nada de esto te espante.

—He llegado demasiado lejos, ¿no te parece? No pienso retroceder, ahora ni nunca —aseguré. Caminamos hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, la brisa se podía sentir y el olor de las flores era embriagador.

—Veo que no será nada fácil deshacernos de ti —masculló. Era una broma, pero lo dijo con seriedad.

No me equivoqué. El jardín era un lugar mágico, cubierto de verdor y pequeñas rosas rojas, lilas, margaritas y otras florecillas en los prados. Se habían colocado mesitas con veladoras aromáticas encima, creando un ambiente perfecto. Había una barra con un bufete, comida de todo tipo.

—Me alegra que vinieras, Victoria —mi hermana me pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándome a ella. No podía lucir más perfecta de lo que estaba, con ese vestido azul rey que le quedaba muy bien—, brillas como una estrella esta noche, querida.

—No, nada comparado contigo —admití. Me condujo hasta cierto lugar, en donde se escuchaban más fuerte las risas.

—Chicos, aquí está. Es Victoria Wellington Black —me presentó. Los extraños se giraron para mirarme de pies a cabeza. La primera en saludarme fue una adulta joven.

—Es un honor conocer a alguien tan especial como tú —retrocedí instintivamente. Cuando sonrió, vi los colmillos blancos y afilados que sobresalían de su boca—. Oh, no. Está todo bien, no te asustes.

—Lo lamento, es que yo no estoy familiarizada con estos asuntos —la tensión parecía desvanecerse. Los invitados se aliviaron, lo último que quería era dejar mal a Lulú.

—Es normal. ¡Criada en medio de naturales repulsivos! —Exclamó un hombre, con orejas puntiagudas, ¿un duende demasiado alto?

—Se equivoca, señor. Mis tíos son tan geniales como ustedes los oscuros, la única diferencia es que ellos no se convierten en murciélagos ni hacen magia.

El pequeño grupo estalló en risas, me preguntaba por qué. El hombre se alejó, sintiéndose humillado. Otra señora mayor se abrió paso.

—Gracias por eso, linda Victoria. Hacía falta que alguien pusiera en su lugar a ese testarudo —comentó. Tenía un aspecto normal, si no fuera por esos ojos violetas.

—No quería ser grosera, tan solo deseaba defender a mi familia —expliqué, mirando al "duende" con una expresión de disculpa. Entendiendo lo que quería decir, asintió.

—Es la viva imagen de tu madre, Luisa —comentó la vampiresa—, soy Miranda, lamento haber causado una mala impresión.

—No es eso. Ya me acostumbraré.

—Te presentaré al resto de las personas —aunque no lo quería, la anciana me arrastró de la mano. Imposible memorizar todos esos nombres que mencionó, algunos cuantos los recordaba, pero la mayoría no. Todos estaban entusiasmados con mi visita, cuando se suponía que en las fiestas de naturales nunca encajaba, ahí fácilmente logré hacerme camino entre esos desconocidos. No eran lo que pensaba, esas hadas, ángeles caídos, brujas, todos ellos no eran como pensé, cada quién con una diferente forma de pensar y ver las cosas, pero eran amables y más divertidos que cualquier otra persona.

—¡Victoria, Victoria! —Me llamó Francesca, la alegre y parlanchina mujer lobo italiana. Las especies que se llevaban mal, mantenían su distancia, pero al menos no peleaban. Haló mi mano, sentándome en una silla al lado de ella y su hermana Donatella—. Siéntate con nosotras, no has tenido tiempo de platicar con nosotras.

—Cierto —sin atreverme a negarles algo, ocupé una silla, quedando en medio de ambas—. ¿Qué tal fiesta?

—_Incredibile _—exclamó, en italiano. No me quedó más opción que sonreí, eran tan divertidas y agradables.

Giré la cabeza unos momentos, pero me encontré con una imagen que no era muy hermosa a la vista. El maldito Jack coqueteaba descaradamente con una tipa rubia y dolorosamente hermosa, aunque lo negara. El muy imbécil se divertía, era una falta de educación desnudarse con la mirada en medio de una fiesta tan concurrida.

—¿Ese no es Jack, Francesca? —Le preguntó su hermana. A ambas les encantaba el chisme, podía ver.

—Vaya que lo es. Jamás pensé que tendría tan mal gusto. Ese chiquillo no sabe que Nataly es una verdadera zorra —dijo Fran, chasqueando la lengua.

—Así que conocen a Jack —comenté. Era obvia la respuesta, se habían estado viendo durante años y años.

—Si. Sabemos que Nataly tiene un trasero gordo —Donatella negó con la cabeza—, pero no por eso tiene que soportar su increíble falta de inteligencia.

—Ya conoces a los hombres —todos eran iguales, eso era más que notorio. Tenía la esperanza de que Jack no me decepcionara, lo hiso.

—No es verdad, Francesca —su tono de voz se elevó, con alegría—. Él no piensa en Nataly. Está mirando a Victoria.

Levanté la cabeza. Hablaban de mí como si no estuviera presente y a un lado de ambas.

—¡Mira que es verdad! Solo intentaba darle celos, como Michael Hollow estaba hablando con ella hace un minuto. Es tan jodidamente tierno…

—Se equivocan, chicas —repliqué, pero sabía que era inútil.

Me levanté después de unos minutos, estaba sedienta y deseaba un poco de vino. Si es que llegaba a dormir, no despertaría hasta las tres de la tarde. Un chico me sirvió un vaso, estaba delicioso y refrescaba mi garganta, un alivio para mis sentidos.

—Eres como una copia de Rosemary —el duende me sorprendió, apareciendo de improvisto. Fruncía el ceño—. Aunque debo admitir que eres especial, jamás llegarás a ser como ella, ni de lejos.

—Estoy consciente de la situación, y no intento superar a mi madre, porque sé que jamás lograré si quiera ser su sombra.

—Lo único que quizás es admirable en ti, es que tienes carácter. Eres más bien idéntica a Vladimir en su personalidad. Me parece que no serías una buena opción para representar a los oscuros.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No me conoces —dije, enojada—, tampoco sabes nada de lo que soy capaz, ni mis habilidades, así que no juzgues sobre lo que no tienes conocimiento, es de muy mal gusto. Soy hija de Rosemary Black, por si se te ha olvidado.

—También de un hombre que no hacía más que acarrear problemas. Por su culpa, tus abuelos repudiaron a Rose, cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada de ti. Su destino era estar con Frederick.

—¿A ti qué diablos te interesa? Fue su decisión y nadie debió meterse entre ella y lo que pensaba que era correcto.

—Exacto. Lo que pensaba no era realidad, tan solo ilusiones estúpidas de adolescente que no sirven para nada.

—Lo que mi madre sintió por Vladimir jamás podrá ser calificado como una simple ilusión. Si no sabes que es el amor, lo lamento mucho. No me importa lo que creas, yo sé lo que ocurrió.

—Teniéndote a ti como guía, no ocurrirá otra cosa más que catástrofes y más muertes. Te pido que renuncies a esto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—No lo sabía antes, señor, pero puedo asegurarte que tus amenazas sin sentido me tienen sin cuidado, yo _soy _una híbrida y pertenezco aquí, te guste o no.

Sin esperar a que respondiera, me di la media vuelta y caminé hacia mi hermana y Charlie, con quienes platiqué hasta el amanecer, más bien hasta que perdí la conciencia. Después, sumida en la oscuridad, no supe nada de mí.

El sueño fue lúcido, mezclas de imágenes que se confundían y no lograba distinguir casi nada. Pero la voz de mi mamá resurgía de entre todo:

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi pequeña —susurraba. La sentía cerca, tan real—. No tengas miedo, tú eres valiente, estás destinada a ser grande.

—Te quiero —murmuré, intentando retenerla a mi lado. Todo se detuvo en mi memoria, quedando solamente ella y yo en una habitación completamente blanca y vacía. Su sonrisa era cándida y perfecta.

—Te quiero —contestó, acariciando mi rostro—. Siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré.

—Quédate conmigo, te necesito —supliqué, deseando nunca despertar para permanecer con ella. Se sentía tan bien saberla ahí.

—Todo el tiempo estoy a tu lado, aunque no me veas. En el sonido del viento entre los árboles, el canto de los pájaros. Cada latido de tu corazón, soy yo.

—Te has sacrificado por mí, por nosotras. Diste tu vida y tu gran amor para protegernos, ¿qué debo hacer por ti?

—No hay nada que deseé más que estés feliz. Pero, por favor, no dejes que ellos te lastimen.

—¿Quiénes son ellos, mamá? —Inquirí, confundida—. ¿De quiénes debo cuidarme?

—Te estarán buscando, Victoria. Pero hay alguien que no permitirá que te dañen. Cuando descubras la verdad, entenderás.

—¡MAMÁ! —Exclamé, intentando poder tener otro consejo más de ella antes de que la luz se la llevara, lejos de mí.

—Abre bien los ojos, están más cerca de lo que crees…


	6. Nueva misión

**Nueva misión**

—Te lo juro, la profesora Mariana te extraña —comentó Valeria. Me eché a reír por sus palabras, estaba completamente desquiciada.

—¿Acabas de poner a Mariana y la palabra "extrañar" juntas en una oración? Debes estar bromeando.

Las dos estábamos en mi habitación, acostadas en mi cama escuchando música. Dos horas atrás había despertado, a las tres de la tarde, tal y como imaginé.

—Si, no tiene a nadie con quién pelear. Eres irremplazable para ella —su risa se apagó, transformando su rostro en preocupación—. ¿Te sientes bien? Sin mencionar lo de ayer, has estado más rara de lo normal y faltar a la escuela es un pecado para ti, amiga.

—Anoche tuve arcadas, me quedé despierta hasta temprano y mi tía pensó que sería mejor quedarme en cama. ¿Y qué tal todo por allá?

—Normal y aburrido. Megan ha estado de un humor excelente, piensa que no regresarás a la escuela de nuevo.

—Que disfrute sus últimos días de libertad, pienso volver mañana a primera hora, a joder su vida.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —Dio un golpecito en mi hombro, de manera cariñosa. Siempre nos llevábamos así—. Ya quiero que estés ahí, todo es tan vacío y Marcus desespera, me ha obligado a sentarme en la mesa de los populares.

—Qué tortura, todos desean sentarse ahí, en medio de esos casi dioses —comenté, con una nota de ironía en la voz.

—Jamás hemos disfrutado de eso, Victoria. Pero no hablemos de estas cosas, mejor te ayudo a hacer los deberes.

Tenía montañas de tareas, mapas por colorear, problemas de álgebra que contestar y un capítulo de Drácula por leer, cosa que no me molestaba. Acabé pronto gracias a ella, que siempre estaba apoyándome a pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Me hacía sentir culpable por no decir nada, pero me decía que quería protegerla y no involucrarla en mis líos.

Tal como prometí, mi tío Oliver me llevó al colegio y llegué más pronto que todos los demás. Se sentía genial poder estar de vuelta, haciendo algo normal, no en una fiesta llena de criaturas oscuras.

—¡Eh, Victoria! —Me sorprendió la voz de Marcus, que se acercaba corriendo hacia mí. Yo estaba en una de las mesitas en la parte trasera. Le sonreí, aún no podía olvidar lo que pasó un sábado, no creía que Megan cayó y "la besó."

—Hola —saludé, tratando de zafarme del abrazo en el que me tenía prisionera. Él vestía la chaqueta del equipo de futbol.

—Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido. Haces falta por aquí —me contuve de poner los ojos en blanco. Idiota.

—Estaba algo enferma, pero ahora me siento bien.

—Si, ayer pasé por tu casa para traerte aquí, pero tu tía me dijo que seguías dormida —asentí con la cabeza, sin hablar—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, vi al tipo ese, el de negro. Estaba arriba de una camioneta, estacionado cerca.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, que coincidencia —musité, asustada.

Entonces fue Jack el que me llevó. ¡Mierda! Incluso me vistió, cambiándome de ropa, eso solo significaba que me vio desnuda, me quitó el vestido y no existían máquinas para poder borrar la memoria y quitar de su cerebro la imagen de mi cuerpo solo en ropa interior, sentí que me ponía roja y Marcus lo notó.

—Si te está molestando, deberías decirle a tus tíos. No es normal verlo en cada esquina, como un acosador.

—No pasa nada. Ni siquiera hablamos ayer, quizás estaba esperando a alguien más.

Por la forma en que me miraba, pude leer en sus ojos grises que lo sabía: estaba mintiendo y me conocía lo suficiente como para deducirlo.

—¿Seguro? No me da confianza, es extraño —quise darla una bofetada para que se callara, al insultar a un brujo como Jack, me insultaba a mí.

—Es mejor que cualquier persona, eso puedo asegurarlo —me eché la mochila el hombro y a grandes zancadas avancé a mi clase de geografía, ignorando sus gritos.

Me estaba comportando mal con mi amigo, con quién no sabía nada de lo que me ocurría, pero no lo podía evitar.

—Pensaba hacer una fiesta, pero me has arruinado el resto del día, fea —me giré al escuchar la voz dulzona de Megan, que estaba perfecta como todos los días. Le sonreí a la fuerza.

—Me alegra que mi presencia te resulte desagradable, de esa forma ya sé cómo hacerte la vida imposible.

—Hablabas con Marcus. ¿Acaso ya te contó lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, ya que son tan amigos? —Inquirió, intentando sacarme canas verdes, pero no pensaba darle ese gusto.

—¡Oh, sí! Felicidades, hacen una hermosa pareja, son el uno para el otro. ¿Cuándo nace el bebé, Megan?

—No hagas como si esto no te afectara, Victoria —me encogí de hombros, restándole jerarquía al asunto.

—Y no lo hace, por mí ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que quieran, por mi parte tengo cosas que hacer antes que preocuparme sobre si tú estabas tan desesperada por hacerme quedar mal, que terminaste besándolo enfrente de mí. Con tu permiso, me retiro.

La escuché gruñir, cosa que me encantó. Si esa pelirroja molesta me presumía su relación con Marcus, por mi parte los dos podían irse al infierno.

Las clases se pasaron de manera borrosa, Valeria estuvo conmigo en el almuerzo y las horas de descanso, ya que le conté lo que había ocurrido. Ella, como la buena amiga que era, aceptó que no deseaba estar con nuestro amigo hasta que la rabia se disipara.

—¿Recuerdas al mariscal de campo, Andrew? —Me preguntó, mientras salíamos de la escuela rumbo a su casa.

—Si, claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Qué tiene?

—Adivina a quién invitó a salir —su sonrisa era juguetona y emocionada. Solté un gritito de alegría y la abracé.

—¡Eso es genial, te lo mereces! Sal y diviértete con alguien que no sea tu quejumbrosa mejor amiga.

—Me encanta estar contigo, Victoria. Él tiene un primo que está guapísimo, le hablaré de ti —negué con la cabeza.

—No, por el momento no quiero salir con nadie. Después, posiblemente si…

El claxon de un automóvil me interrumpió. Giré mi cuerpo hasta encontrarme con el rostro apuesto de Jack mirándome con la ventanilla bajada del auto, su sonrisa era fácil y parecía más joven que nunca.

—Oh, oh. Ahora te tragas tus palabras, es un bombón —Valeria se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior, daba miedo haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

—Creo que tengo que irme. ¿Te importa si hablamos luego? —Pregunté, esperando que no se molestara conmigo.

—Tu solo ve —me animó, feliz—, no puedes perder la oportunidad de estar con alguien así.

—De acuerdo. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes? —Asintió, murmurando la respuesta. Subí a la camioneta, junto a Jack.

—Hoy haremos algo nuevo. Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí, así que tenemos que darnos prisa —aceleró, las llantas haciendo un sonido cuando se deslizaron por el asfalto—. Luisa y Charlie están ahí, tienen algo que decirte.

—¿Algo grave?

—Un tanto, si. Pero es más bien nuevo para ti, nunca habías escuchado de eso —se quedó callado, sonriendo después de un rato—. Veo que te divertiste ayer.

—Si, fue bastante bueno. Tu también, te vi con una rubia. ¿Fue _entretenido_?

Fue un error preguntar eso, ya que me hacía quedar como alguien celosa, cuando no lo era. Su carcajada resonó.

—Oh, pero claro. Era tan sexy, y además cuando la besé…

—Alto ahí, no quiero saber los detalles —me estremecí nada más de imaginarme lo que pensaba decir después.

—Lo sabía, esos celos te están matando.

—Por supuesto que no, imbécil. Tan solo conduce y no hagas suposiciones estúpidas —estaba rojo gracias a la risa.

—Aunque no es que te culpe, soy irresistible —si seguía hablando así, pensaba arrancar su cabeza y arrojarlo al río Tamesí.

El restaurante era realmente hermoso, pintoresco y refrescante, era de dos plantas y arriba tenía mesitas en el balcón. Éramos muy pocos clientes, por no decir los únicos.

—Pidan lo que quieran, hoy pago yo —dijo Charlie, entregándonos la carta. Me conocerían por fin de verdad, a Victoria la glotona.

—Jack dijo que quieren decirme algo —comencé, dispuesta a que la conversación no se perdiera—. ¿Qué es?

—Primero tenemos que comer, Victoria. Después hablaremos sobre esto.

—No, Lulú. Quiero saberlo ahora —se miraron nerviosos, pero nadie habló cuando la camarera se acercó a pedir nuestra orden. El primero en romper el silencio fue Jack, cuando nos dejaron solos:

—Es sobre el día que naciste —explicó.

Mi madre había mencionado algo de eso en su diario. Estaba muy asustada por mi fecha de nacimiento.

—El Amanecer De La Luna —dijo Charlie, con la mirada perdida—. Hace quinientos años más o menos, sucedió por primera vez. Durante ese acontecimiento, la luna se vuelve dorada como si fuera el sol, durante la noche.

—Así es. Muchos astrónomos y científicos relacionados con la magia pensaron que eso era algo sobrenatural, hablando literalmente. Existe una leyenda, dice que ocho jóvenes nacerían durante un amanecer de la luna. Ellos quedarían marcados y serían extremadamente poderosos.

Pero claro que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Muchas personas desean poder obtener esos poderes, pero nadie como Anthony Valmori y su hueste de seguidores. Hasta hace unas décadas nadie sabía cómo poder obtenerlo, hasta que un hombre lo descubrió.

Matándolos. La sangre de los ocho chicos tenía que derramarse en cierto lugar, durante el último amanecer de la luna. Entonces, las personas que estuvieran ahí reunidas tendrían tanto poder como se puede imaginar. Así que, todo esto es peligroso.

Cuando terminó el relato de Luisa, yo estaba en shock y no sabía que responder. Jamás imaginé que todo eso sería tan complicado, pero era real como el hecho de que estábamos ahí reunidos. Todos aguardaban mi respuesta, expectantes.

—¿Y yo soy una de los ocho? —Sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla abiertamente para poder creerlo.

—Lo eres. Tú, Jack, Stefan, John, Camila, Angie, François y Susana. Nacieron en fechas diferentes, años diferentes, pero todos tienen algo que los une. Anthony no puede tener el poder, claro está, si le falta alguno de ustedes —explicó Charlie.

—Pero Jack y yo no pensamos cooperar, entonces no podrá hacer nada.

—Ese es el problema, hermana. Quizá ustedes no, pero los demás sí. No todos tienen conocimiento de las profecías y Anthony los manipuló, haciéndoles creer que tan solo serían unas gotitas de sangre y que nosotros somos los malos de la historia. Los han puesto en nuestra contra. No les costará nada venir por los dos, cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Y qué debemos hacer nosotros?

—Tenemos menos de un mes para convencerlos de que se unan de nuestra parte —intervino Jack, suspirando—, de lo contrario estamos perdidos. Ya casi llegó la hora.

—Viven lejos de aquí, imagino —era obvio, de lo contrario los hubieran buscado hace tiempo.

—Stefan y John viven en Italia. Susana en Nueva York, Ángeles en México, Camila en Colorado, François en Francia—tragué saliva ante lo dicho por Charlie. ¿Cómo pensaba irme por tanto tiempo, sin decirle a nadie?

—Solo serían Jack y tú.

Eso no me consolaba para nada, no quería estar a solas con él, conociéndolo las cosas terminarían muy mal, pero si era para salvar a mi familia, lo haría con gusto, una y mil veces más.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Durante la semana siguiente, todos los días después de clase, mi hermana pasaba por mí para ir a la mansión, en donde logré aprender a controlar mis poderes de una manera que no podía perjudicar a nadie. No solo movía objetos, también lograba aparecerlo y poder controlar los elementos, eso sí que se me dificultaba un poco, pero al final lograba poder hacerlo mejor. Necesitaba dominar todo, quería que las cosas en el viaje resultaran fáciles para Jack y para mí.

—Hoy aprenderás a atacar —anunció Charlie, cuando me vio entrar al jardín. Llevaba puesta ropa de deporte—. Jack y yo te ayudaremos.

—No estoy de humor para golpear a nadie —contesté, con un pote de helado en la mano. Siempre estaba comiendo, cualquier cosa.

—A menos que quieras ser papilla, en caso de que nos encontremos con algún enemigo, haz lo que quieras —le mostré la lengua al castaño, para que guardara silencio.

—De acuerdo, pero hagamos esto rápido —lancé mi chaqueta al piso. Lulú estaba con una amiga suya, que había dado a luz días atrás—. ¿Esperaron hasta que Luisa no anduviera por aquí para jugar luchitas?

—Bueno, ya sabes su opinión sobre enseñarte a ser violenta —Charlie me dedicó una sonrisa—. Y además si sales lastimada…

—Nos quema vivos —completó Jack. ¿Salir lastimada? Ese par no me harían nada, mi hermana era bastante versada en todo ese asunto del ataque, no convenía meterse con ella. Asentí, mientras hacían una demostración. No sé de qué forma, pero mi cuñado salió volando por los aires cuando el ojiazul movió un dedo. Después, fue el turno de él para poder hacer lo suyo.

—¿Qué te he dicho siempre, Jack? —Le preguntó, subiéndose las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo.

—No presto atención a lo que dices, pero creo que una vez comentaste que podría acabar contigo en un segundo.

—Exacto, pero a la inversa —estaban a una gran distancia uno del otro. Entonces, Charlie se echó a correr como poseso en dirección a Jack, quién lo imitó. Se escuchó un golpe seco, ambos se estrellaron juntos. Me tuve que tapar los ojos por lo que ocurrió.

Ya era tarde y el sol se había ocultado, pero la explosión provocó que el hermoso jardín se iluminara como si una estrella hubiera caído ahí. Era hermoso.

—Esto, alíen, ocurre cuando la magia se junta —aún estaba sorprendida por lo que vi, pero las palabras de Jack me llegaron perfectamente.

—¿Entonces tú ganaste? —No me respondió, se hiso a un lado. El humo se disipo con lentitud, hasta que pude ver con claridad a un inconsciente Charlie, con la mejilla apoyada en el pasto. Me acerqué a él, asustada—. Dios mío, ¿estará bien?

—Hacemos esto cada tercer día, así que despertará en unas horas. Lo llevaré a su habitación, espera en la biblioteca.

Hasta ese punto, Lulú ya lo habría cortado en trocitos, también a su novio por ponerse en peligro.

No obedecí a Jack, corrí a la cocina para dejar en el congelador el helado que ya estaba derretido. En su lugar, preparé café con cafeína, junto con algunas galletas que hiso Lulú. Como mis tíos ya estaban conscientes de lo que hacía cada tarde, me permitían quedarme con ellos a pasar la noche.

Esperé pacientemente, ojeando una novela de Charles Dickens en lo que esperaba que su majestad se dignara a aparecer.

—Comenzamos la lección de hoy —su voz ya no me sobresaltaba como antes, de hecho ya la esperaba.

—Adelante.

Hasta altas horas de la noche, me explicó las técnicas de batalla y las empleé con él. Jamás creí que de todo, eso sería lo que me resultaba más fácil. La idea de poder perder a mi familia si no hacía las cosas bien, me movía para lograrlo.

—Bien hecho, Victoria. Todo está en tu mente, es cuestión de que lo pongas en marcha —murmuró, mientras me acompañaba a la habitación que me habían asignada—. El domingo tendremos que partir.

—¿En dónde comenzamos? —El estómago me dio un vuelco. Era jueves, quedaban pocos días para tener que irnos a un viaje peligroso, ya que aquellos ocho jóvenes nos odiaban, pensaban que nosotros solo queríamos hacerle un mal a los naturales y oscuros, con el único fin de logar ser quienes domináramos las cosas. Era todo lo contrario, pero a Anthony le resultaba más sencillo hacer todo de mala manera, poniéndonos trampas.

—Italia. John y Stefan son hermanos, como dijo Lulú.

—Si, y mis primos —¿Cómo era posible que tan solo poco tiempo atrás no sabía siquiera que tenía familia esparcida en el mundo, que por si fuera poco eran brujos y hadas? Aún no me acostumbraba a la idea y en más de una ocasión tenía que pellizcarme para poder estar segura de que no se trataba de un sueño.

—Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo —de un suave movimiento, acarició me mejilla, mirándome de una manera intensa que solo servía para hacerme sentir nerviosa. Hiso un gesto con la cabeza, girándose para salir. Oh, Jack. Confundiéndome con cada sonrisa.

—Hoy saldrás conmigo, Victoria —dijo Marcus, cuando me vio entrar en el colegio. Ya habíamos solucionado nuestros problemas, volviendo a ser los mismos de antes, solamente que lo que sentía por él se había desvanecido en los días que no lo vi.

—Claro que sí. Solo tú y yo —Luisa me había dado el día libre para poder ir a donde quisiera, como último día de libertad antes de poder volver al asunto del inminente viaje—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—No sé por dónde comenzar.

Me acompañó a todas mis clases e incluso esperó a que saliera, sin dejar hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el cine, un concierto de rock al que tenía entradas y una exquisita cena en un carísimo restaurante al que tenía reservación. Estaba contenta por ir, desde que comenzó lo de mis poderes mágicos no había tenido tiempo para salir con nadie que fuera natural. Llevaba a Valeria a casa de Lulú cada vez que podía, sin que llegara a enterarse de la verdad. Con su alegría logró conquistar a la familia, incluso a Jack, quién tenía un corazón difícil de llegar.

En cuanto terminaron las clases, apenas tuve tiempo de cambiarme, porque Marcus me arrastró de mi casa directo hacia el cine, para ver aquella maldita película que llevaba tiempo insistiendo ver. No era tan mala, la trama era buena y los actores también, pero estaba desconectada de lo que ocurría, mi mente estaba en otro lugar, debería estar en la mansión practicando para el viaje, sin embargo decidí pasar tiempo con él, aunque me gustaba.

—Fue excelente, ¿no? —Preguntó, mientras nos dirigíamos al concierto. No estaba de humor en lo absoluto, pero intenté parecer contenta.

—Si, lo fue —corroboré. Una línea se formó en la frente de Marcus, hacia eso cuando estaba preocupado por algo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú, Victoria. Estás muy mal, puedo verlo en tu cara. ¿Acaso es ese estirado con el que te juntas cada tarde?

—¿Has estado espiando? De otra forma no sabrías que he estado con Jack.

—Eres mi amiga, no quiero que nada te suceda, pero al parecer a ti no te importa cuidarte, si sigues estando con ese tipo.

—Puedo estar con él porque quiero, y a ti no debe importarte —puse mis manos en mi cintura, el enojo creciendo dentro de mí.

—Tienes razón, no debería darle importancia, pero lo hago. Siempre estamos juntos, Valeria, tú y yo. No puedo permitir que ahora venga y te aleje de mi lado.

—Marcus, por favor. El único que me aleja eres tú, con estos momentos. Y yo estoy muy cansada, no quiero hablar de esto ahora —dije, más calmada. No podía permitir que las cosas se salieran de control, si el viaje acababa mal, mi último recuerdo con ese chico sería de peleas—. Vamos al concierto, olvídate de todo.

—De acuerdo, adelante.

Regresé a casa más tarde de lo normal, en cuanto puse mi cabeza en la almohada, me quedé inmediatamente dormida, fue una noche tranquila y sin sueños. Sería tal vez la única buena en mucho tiempo.

Lisa y Oliver no estaban muy conformes con lo que iba a hacer el domingo, pero terminaron aceptándolo. Era lo menos que podían hacer, toda mi vida me ocultaron cosas importantes.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que era una bruja—hada, las cosas serían diferentes y mucho más sencillas para todos. No tendríamos que pensar en si me lastimaban, Jack se concentraría en la misión al igual que yo. Pero el pasado no se puede arreglar, el presente sí.

—Intenten demorar lo menos posible en Florencia —dijo Lulú, el sábado por la noche—. Después seguirán con François. Luego irán hasta América, en donde terminarán con Angie en México.

—¿Y que son ellos? ¿Brujos, hadas? —Pregunté.

—Eso lo sabrán cuando lleguen —Charlie parecía más nervioso que todos—. Y sobre todo, no te alejes de Jack, Victoria. Pase lo que pase, él sabe qué hacer.

—¡Yo también! —Exclamé, ofendida. El castaño parecía estar pavoneándose a un lado de mí, pero no pensaba obedecer sus órdenes.

—Claro que sí, aunque Jack tiene más experiencia en este asunto, hazlo por mí —no existía forma de decirle que no a mi hermana. No podía hacerle daño, no poniéndome en peligro por mi terquedad

—Bien.

—Explíquenles lo que pasa, hablen de la leyenda y diles quien eres, Victoria. Que eres una híbrida —asentí, acatando las órdenes de Charlie.

—Eso sería todo, tienen que ir a descansar. Mañana sale el vuelo a primera hora y hablé con tu colegio para que justifiquen las faltas —Lulú intentaba ser fuerte, pero pude ver las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Me levanté para abrazarla, era lo único que podía hacer para calmarla.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo —negó con la cabeza, sus mejillas enrojecidas a causa de los sollozos.

—Lo sé, eres muy valiente. Te quiero, pequeña —me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo más. Juré que haría todo lo posible para que pudiéramos salir con vida, para que estuviéramos a salvo.


	7. El ataque

**El ataque**

—¿Nerviosa, alíen? —Preguntó Jack. Despegué la mirada del libro que estaba "leyendo" y lo miré. Sus ojos azules eran profundos, sinceros. Podía confiar en él, aunque sea por un momento.

—Si, mucho. No sé cómo reaccionarán mis primos cuando me vean, no sé si lograremos convencerlos a tiempo de que vengan con nosotros. Y como dijeron Luisa y Charlie, a Anthony no le costará encontrarnos y matarnos.

—No lo hará, estoy seguro. Tu madre —suspiró— hiso tanto para protegerte de cualquiera que quisiera hacerte daño, ahora tampoco te lastimarán.

—Ella no está aquí para cuidarme, Jack. Tampoco mi hermana.

—Yo sí. Y no pienso alejarme.

En nuestras conversaciones, siempre llegaba el momento en que decía algo como eso, pero por primera vez le creí. Aunque tuviera tanto amor propio, no permitiría que nada me ocurriera, aunque solo lo hiciera por Lulú.

Asentí, girando la cabeza hacia la ventanilla del avión, sin mirar nada en realidad. Poco a poco los ojos se me fueron cerrando, hasta que quedé dormida profundamente, más cansada que nunca.

—Lo lamento, señor, pero todas las habitaciones están ocupadas.

Odié al recepcionista incluso más que a nadie en el mundo. ¿Dónde dormiríamos, si todos los hoteles nos dijeron lo mismo?

—Disculpe, ¿me está jodiendo? —Preguntó Jack. Tuve que detenerlo del brazo, porque imaginé que pensaba convertirlo en un pájaro o algo así.

—Perdónenme —murmuró el hombre calvo.

—¿Está seguro que no queda ninguna habitación? —Esperaba que respondiera que sí, o si no mi vida estaría destrozada… o al menos ese día.

—Revisaré de nuevo, pero no prometo nada —volvió a concentrarse en la computadora, mientras Jack apretaba la mandíbula.

Pasados unos veinte segundos, comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos.

—Tranquilo —le dije.

—La palabra "paciencia" no forma parte de mi vocabulario, gracias —contestó. ¡Maldito hijo de Megan y Anthony!

—Hay una habitación —respiré tranquila, al escuchar esas palabras—. Pero solo tiene una cama matrimonial, supongo que no les importa.

—Claro que no, es perfecto —el castaño estaba mucho más tranquilo.

¡¿Dormir con Jack Winchester, en la misma cama?! Mis ancestros allá arriba se estaban divirtiendo conmigo, viendo mi cara de horror.

Un botones nos ayudó con las maletas, en el ascensor subimos hasta el piso de arriba.

Era excelente, mejor que nada. Tenía un enorme ventanal con vista a la preciosa ciudad de Florencia, junto un baño, la pequeña sala y una sola habitación con dos armarios.

—Dormirás en el sofá, Jack —él estaba de lo más tranquilo, bebiendo soda.

—No te daré el gusto, nena. Tengo el derecho a dormir ahí tanto como tú.

Tenía razón, por lo que no replique. Tomé mi ropa, lista para darme un baño, la noche había caído ya, necesitaba descansar urgentemente.

—Mañana iremos con John y Stefan, he conseguido su dirección.

—¿Con quién?

—Tengo algunos contactos —me guiñó un ojo.

La ducha fue celestial. Me relajé, quitando las tensiones de mi cuerpo y enviándolas lejos de ahí. El champú que me regaló Lulú olía estupendamente y el jabón también. El pijama que me regaló Valeria era de dos piezas, una blusa gris holgada y un pantalón con dibujos rosas. Me costó trabajo cepillar mi cabello, desenmarañarlo y secarlo, era un reto, pero lo conseguí.

Después fue el turno de Jack para darse un baño, demoró mucho más que yo. Agradecí esos minutos de soledad para poder reflexionar a mi gusto y sin complicaciones. Mis amigos creían que estaba en Cheshire, visitando a mi tía de ochenta años que estaba enferma. Odiaba mentirles, pero incluirlos en eso no era algo que deseaba. Cerrando los ojos, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Unos sollozos me despertaron, sacándome de mi trance. Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Tallé mis ojos para despertar.

A mi lado, Jack me mostraba como era realmente. Pude ver el miedo que embargaba con cada lágrima que salía de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas y aterrizando en la sábana. Me incorporé para encender la lámpara.

—Duerme, Victoria. Será un día muy agitado —su voz quería sonar fuerte, arrogante, pero no lo logró para nada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy. No seas testaruda y obedece.

En eso, pensaba ignorarlo. Aguardando el momento en que se alejara, toqué su rostro con la punta de mis dedos, apenas rozándolo. Él se estremeció, pero continuó en su lugar y yo haciendo mi trabajo. Con más seguridad, limpié las lágrimas, que eran remplazadas por otras nuevas, calientes y saladas.

—Si no quieres contarme nada, adelante. Pero aquí estaré —retiré mi mano, pero la suya la atrapó, bajando hasta mi brazo en donde se entretuvo acariciando mi piel suavemente. Su toque era diferente, extraño pero placentero.

Las luces se apagaron, supe que fue Jack quién lo hiso.

—Cuando nos conocimos en el Hyde Park, me descubriste llorando. Me sentí muy avergonzado por que se suponía que yo no debía estar haciéndolo.

—Lo recuerdo, pero después te burlaste de mí. Dijiste que era un alíen—jamás se borrarían esos recuerdos de mi mente, porque a pesar de que se comportó no tan agradablemente conmigo, me sacó una sonrisa.

—Aún creo que eres descendiente de pitufina, por si quedan dudas. Lo que quiero decir es que, aquella vez, lloraba por mi madre.

Se suponía que jamás iba a tener hijos, por un accidente que sufrió cuando era joven. Los doctores dijeron que sería un milagro si lograba concebir, ni siquiera la magia podría surtir efecto.

Mi padre la amaba, simplemente para él, ella era una estrella, lo más hermoso del mundo. Estoy seguro de que así era.

Ella tenía cuarenta años cuando ocurrió. Repentinamente quedó embarazada, fue algo… sorprendente para todos. Pero conforme avanzaba el embarazo, su interior se iba deteriorando lentamente, al igual que su vida.

Nací, pero mi madre murió. Apenas tuvo tiempo de abrazarme un minuto, después simplemente ocurrió. Mi padre, desde ese momento, me culpó por perderla. Dijo que si no fuera por mí, aún seguiría con él.

—¡Eres un maldito asesino! ¡Tu existencia es un error, no deberías estar con nosotros! ¡Ella, ella es la que tiene que estar aquí!

—¿Tu no me quieres, padre? —Le preguntaba.

—No puedo querer a un monstruoso criminal. A ti nadie podría darte amor, porque simplemente no lo mereces. Me das asco, Jack.

Ya sabes que formo parte de los ocho. Michael era amigo de Anthony, ambos tenían un acuerdo para sacrificarme, en cuanto fuera el momento. Pero entonces, descubrí un anillo de Martina, mi madre. Me atrapó, parecía un loco y entonces me golpeó hasta que quedé inconsciente.

Cuando desperté, él estaba aún más afectado que antes. Me miró, entonces gritó a los cuatro vientos que iría detrás de su amada. Llevaba una pistola en la mano, se apuntó en la cabeza y apretó el gatillo.

—Enfrente de ti —susurré, sintiendo que algo dentro de mí se removía.

A Jack nadie lo conocía realmente. Siempre habíamos pensado que él era un insensible egoísta, que no le importaba nadie. Pero en ese momento, me sentí una verdadera basura por haberlo juzgado sin conocer lo que tenía que contar. Recordé una frase que me dijo Luisa, días atrás:

_Todos tenemos una historia, Victoria. Detrás de cada cara triste o soberbia, hay algo que contar._

—Después, tus abuelos me encontraron en la casa y se llevaron en el cuerpo. Me acogieron en la mansión, con Luisa y Charlie y otros brujos y hadas que ahora ya no están ahí. Pero jamás olvidaré las palabras de Michael, recordándome que yo no era nada.

—Pero sabes que no está en lo cierto, ¿verdad? —Inquirí.

—Tal vez no estaba equivocado, Victoria. Cuando yo tenía quince años, me enamoré de una joven hermosa e inteligente. Aceptó salir conmigo, pero una semana después decidió irse con un jugador de baloncesto. ¡Qué iluso de mi parte! Al final, mi padre tenía razón: no merezco que nadie me ame.

—Eso no es verdad, Jack. El hecho de que esa chica actuara de aquella forma, no quiere decir que no debes ser querido.

—Pero mi madre…

—También la mía falleció, por mi culpa de verdad. Se sacrificó para salvarme, lo tuyo fue un accidente, era el destino. ¿Tú crees que le gustaría verte así, rechazando el amor?

—Es peligroso, Victoria. Cuando entregas tu corazón, pueden manejarlo a su antojo, pisotearlo, destruirlo.

—No tiene que ser así, si se trata de la persona correcta. Sabrá cuidarlo, porque es una parte de ti. No tengas miedo. El pasado no se puede arreglar, el futuro es incierto y si sigues angustiándote por nada, terminarás perdiendo más de lo que crees.

—No te equivocas, Victoria. ¡ Qué se joda el futuro!

En un movimiento rápido, quedó encima de mí. No llegó a aplastar mi cuerpo, pero cada parte de mi estaba consciente de él, de su aroma, de las lágrimas aún en sus mejillas.

—Voy a besarte —dijo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? —Pude ver su sonrisa, la que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Te estoy avisando.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, sus labios se estamparon con los míos. Me tomó por sorpresa y no sabía cómo actuar, pero un segundo después me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su calidez era embriagadora al igual que su aliente fresco, chocando contra el mío. Se sentía tan bien saberlo cerca, a un lado de mí, sus manos acariciando mi cintura, subiendo hasta mis mejillas, trazando delicados círculos en ellas. Yo intentaba poder aclarar mi mente, pero no podía aunque quisiera reaccionar. Estaba en otro mundo, en un mundo en donde él trazaba dibujos con su boca en mi cuello. Acariciaba mi piel de una forma que me hacía querer jamás separarme de él, quedarme por el resto de mi vida a su lado y fundirnos juntos.

Me dio un último beso en la frente, antes de acomodarme a su lado en donde quedó profundamente dormido.

—Si tú me das tu corazón, te entrego el mío —susurré, porque sabía que no me escucharía.

Al despertar, todo fue realmente confuso. Estaba abrazada a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor desprenderse de él. La presión de su brazo en mi cintura era reconfortante. Me permití mirarlo unos minutos antes de que despertara.

Tranquilo, sin tensiones que lo atormentaran, acaricié sus facciones, agradecida de que la luz del sol hiciera acto de presencia para poder contemplarlo a mis anchas. No se movía para nada, pero pude ver una sonrisa dibujándose lentamente en sus labios. Me aparté con brusquedad y fingí seguir durmiendo.

—Vamos, Victoria. Es muy tarde —dijo, suavemente. ¿Desde cuándo actuaba así? No pude evitar seguir su gesto.

—Estoy cansada —admití, entreabriendo los ojos. Sus zafiros brillaban con emoción contenida y parecía más pacífico que nunca.

—Por supuesto que lo estás. Pero ahora no es momento de dormir, los Wilder salen a pasear, tenemos que interceptarlos antes.

—¿Stefan y John no van a la escuela? —Inquirí, levantándome de la cama. Él ya rebuscando entre sus maletas.

—No, según tengo entendido. Toman clases en casa con una institutriz al igual que yo.

Jack era imposible. ¿Tenía que alborotar mis hormonas de adolescente tan temprano? Se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Me mordí el labio inconscientemente y miré a otro lugar. Era tan malditamente atractivo con esa figura.

—Puedes mirar si quieres, no me molesta. Aunque no es recomendable si padeces problemas cardiacos.

Iba a explotar de la vergüenza. Negando con la cabeza, también abrí mi equipaje, sin detenerme a echarle una ojeada. Escogí lo primero que vi a mi alcance y entré al baño, quería hacer pipí urgentemente.

Traté de arreglar la maraña de cabellos rubios y azules, pero al no tener remedio tan solo hice una coleta y cepillé mis dientes después de vestirme.

—Estoy lista —anuncié, con tanta alegría que podía verse a kilómetros de distancia.

—Ya era hora.

Me asusté. La voz de Jack no sonaba para nada bromista, sino seria y fría al igual que su rostro. ¿Qué pasó? No comprendía nada de sus expresiones y cambios de humor tan drásticos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Su mirada me dijo que resultaba obvio.

—Lo estoy, solo que detesto cuando tardas demasiado mientras el futuro de todos está en peligro si no nos damos prisa.

Salió dando un portazo, llevándose consigo aquellos pensamientos negativos. Tomé mi celular de la mesita de noche y lo seguí.

Un Taxi nos llevó hasta la puerta de los Wilder, una residencia enorme y bonita cerca de un museo en el que se exponía _La última cena, _de Da Vinci. No recordaba cómo se llamaba, pero había escuchado tanto de él que resultaba excitante, aunque no estábamos en una visita turística. Llamamos al timbre un par de veces, pero nadie atendía. Estaban en casa, a juzgar por los murmullos que se escuchaban y la música de la radio.

Pasados unos dos minutos más o menos, una guapa mujer pelirroja salió a atendernos. Tenía los ojos verdes y vestía pulcramente.

—Buen día, jóvenes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —Preguntó, con su cantarina voz. Era mi tía, imaginé.

—Necesitamos hablar con sus hijos, señora Wilder —dijo Jack, con todo respeto y educación. Nos escudriñó de arriba abajo, intentando descifrar quiénes éramos y nuestras intenciones.

—¿Acaso no son amigos de los Black? Le he dicho a Luisa que no tienen que venir a molestar. Hace tiempo que rompimos todas nuestras relaciones con esa familia, desde la muerte de…

—Mi madre, Rosemary. ¿Le sorprende? —Claro que sí lo hacía—. Mi padre es Vladimir Wellington, somos familia.

—Pero claro, tú eres aquella de la que todo el mundo habla. La híbrida mitad bruja, mitad hada. Debes irte de aquí, los dos de hecho. Es peligroso y los muchachos…

—Madre —habló un chico pecoso a sus espaldas, igual de rojito que ella—, permítele entrar.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Anthony, Stefan.

—Lo haré, pero antes quiero escuchar lo que tienen por decir. Adelante —su progenitora se hiso a un lado para permitirnos el paso.

La casa se parecía muchísimo a la mansión, con el mismo aire del siglo XIX. Nos condujeron hasta un comedor elegantemente equipado, en donde nos obligaron a tomar el desayuno.

—¡Un gato! —Exclamó Jack, sujetándose de mi chaqueta, de repente asustado. Era un brujo… que le temía a esas pobres criaturas—. ¡Sácalo de aquí, ahora!

El animal se paseaba por el lugar, con su pelaje gris y ojos extraños.

—Solamente es John —se disculpó Stefan—. Es suficiente, hermano. Le has dado un trauma de por vida.

De una manera rápida, se escuchó un gruñido antes de que el humo envolviera la habitación, como siempre. Quedando de pie, apareció un muchacho de mi estatura, con los mismos ojos verdes, solo que su cabello era rubio.

—Oh, vaya. ¡Aquí está la prima perdida, Victoria Parker! —Me dedicó una brillante sonrisa—. Oh Wellington, debería decir. ¿A qué se debe tu honorable presencia?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —comencé—. Iré directamente al grano, ustedes dos corren peligro.

—Imposible. No puedo creer que te dejaras engañar por el enemigo. Se supone que debemos estar juntos en esto —replicó Stefan.

—Se están equivocando, tan solo queremos evitar que ocurra una desgracia.

Jack se había mantenido al margen de la situación, pero al escuchar su voz me sentí protegida, a pesar de su seriedad.

—¿A nosotros o a ustedes mismos? Es una pena que ambos estén tan ciegos, sé que juntos hubiéramos logrado tantas cosas…

—¡No seas imbécil, Stefan! —Grité, haciéndolos saltar en sus asientos—. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan realmente estúpidos? Él los está usando, con vete a saber qué argumentos. Pero no deben creerle, imagino que no les contó sobre la leyenda.

—Exacto, todos corremos riesgo, especialmente ustedes y los demás. El último amanecer de la luna que se ha registrado hasta ahora fue cuando nació Victoria, pero como Rosemary la ocultó, Anthony perdió la oportunidad. Volverá a ocurrir dentro de un mes y entonces vendrá por nosotros. No es solo un poco de sangre, es una vida entera.

—Él dijo que los naturales pronto se enterarán de la verdad y volveremos a retroceder como antes, hogueras, estacas, balas de plata. Los oscuros terminaremos muertos —dijo John. Cada cuál era más difícil de convencer.

—Si ocurriera eso, el consejo tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Parecieron procesar lo que Jack decía, guardando silencio y mirándose mutuamente. La esperanza comenzaba a crecer en mi interior, deseando que reaccionaran para poder estar tranquilos de nuevo.

—Lo lamento, pero no pensamos ceder otra vez. Y les pido que se retiren de mi casa, si no quieren que ocurra algo de lo que después se arrepientan —advirtió Stefan.

Junto con el castaño, me levanté para poder irnos. No pensaba detenerme ahí, pero por el momento no deseaba correr más riesgos. Jack salió, pero yo demoré otro segundo más:

—Las cosas terminarán mal, y su madre también saldrá lastimada cuando ustedes… —no me atreví a usar la palabra "mueran" —. Fue un placer conocerlos, de igual forma.

—Antes de que te vayas, Victoria —dijo Stefan, caminando hacia un armario enorme de dos puertas. Lo abrió, sacando de él una espada con detalles de diamantes y oro—, todos los Wellington tenemos un arma, yo manejo el arco, Johnny el escudo y tú la espada. Le pertenecía a tío Vladimir.

—No puedo aceptarla.

Negando con la cabeza, la puso entre mis manos. Creí que estaría pesada, pero la sentí tan ligera como una pluma, era increíble. Me pertenecía, estaba segura de eso. Stefan la cubrió con una funda negra.

—Ya que no podemos ayudarte, tómala. Es tuya aunque no lo quieras —explicó John—. Sé que en otra situación, seríamos más cercanos.

—Pienso lo mismo. Ojalá reaccionen, son demasiado valiosos.

Hice una corta reverencia antes de irme. Allá afuera, me esperaba Jack, sentado en la banqueta. Su mirada estaba perdida y parecía triste.

—Me preguntaba cuando saldrías por fin, tenemos que ir al hotel para desempacar antes de que sea más tarde.

—¿Estás loco? —Gruñí—. Yo no pienso irme de aquí mientras John y Stefan estén en peligro, tú puedes ir a Francia, pero no me moverás de este lugar.

—No seas testaruda, Victoria. Por mi parte estaría allá, pero necesitamos estar los dos juntos. No logramos convencer a ese par, entonces es hora de continuar el camino, es probable que después reaccionen.

—Mira, ellos crecieron bajo los ideales de Anthony Valmori, estoy segura que después entenderán que decimos la verdad, pero esperaré a que eso ocurra.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Inquirió, señalando la espada cubierta. No debía verla, no sabía que haría después.

—No es nada, tan solo algo que me obsequiaron —enarcó una ceja, instándome a decir otra cosa. Pero no pensaba responder sus dudas—. Ya te dije, no vale la pena hacer escándalo.

—Cualquier regalo es peligroso, no sabemos lo que están planeando.

—Confío en esos chicos, no son malos.

—Tu confías en cualquier persona —replicó, enojado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar con normalidad—. Por cierto, creo que deberías llamar a tu noviecito, estaba desesperado esta mañana.

¿Mi _noviecito_? El único chico que me llamaba aparte de él mismo era… Marcus. Entonces, esa era la razón por la que estaba tan rabioso por la mañana.

—¿Contestaste mi teléfono? —Desvió la mirada. Si, definitivamente lo hiso y sin derecho alguno—. ¡Pero no tenías porque hacerlo!

—Estabas dándote un baño y creí que sería Valeria o tus tíos, pero era el idiota.

—¿Y no pensabas decirme nada? —Para ese entonces, él ya estaba de pie y yo mirando hacia arriba, a la altura de sus azules ojos.

—¡Nos besamos, Victoria! —Exclamó, desesperado. Pude ver tristeza en su mirada y la forma en que expresaba las palabras. Deseaba poder abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero no podía moverme por la emoción—. Pensé inútilmente que podríamos tener algo.

—Jack, él es especial para mí —era una estúpida. ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? Ahora, parecía desolado y era por mí culpa, por ser tan insensata—. No de la forma que tú crees, por supuesto…

—Sí, lo que digas. No me vas a negar que sientes algo por Marcus y quizás jamás desaparezca, pero yo no pienso quedarme a observar.

—Vamos, yo no…

—No digas nada —la frialdad de su voz fue demasiado para mí. Las lágrimas quemaban en mis ojos y la garganta me dolía gracias al nudo que me negaba a soltar. Jack era una de las personas que más me importaban en el mundo, en una escala mayor a Marcus. Podía irse al infierno y regresar, pero si algo le pasaba a Jack, moriría probablemente. Lo estaba lastimado, y lo que necesitaba era tiempo para pensar.

—Creo que iré a caminar un rato —avisé, mi voz más ronca de lo normal, casi irreconocible.

—Voy contigo. Si te pasa algo, Lulú jamás me lo perdonará.

—No, debo pensar las cosas antes de irnos. Ya había venido a Florencia antes y sé dónde está el hotel, así que no te preocupes.

Salí corriendo. Los hechizos de invisibilidad no eran muy recomendables para alguien joven, mucho menos que acababa de comenzar en el arte de la magia. Caminé durante quince minutos y me estaba haciendo bien poder despejar la mente un momento. Stefan, Jack, John y Anthony, todos ellos daban vueltas en mi cabeza y nuestra muerte era algo que no podía ignorar, estaba cerca.

Tan absorta iba en mis pensamientos, que no reparé en que estaba entrando a un callejón hasta que me encontré en él. No había nadie más aparte de mí y todo era tan oscuro…

—Mira, Brady. He encontrado una joya —la voz femenina venía a mis espaldas. La observé sobresaltada: era un metro más alta que yo, probablemente, pero tan bella como una flor, con grandes y vivaces ojos azules, junto con su largo cabello negro que caía en cascada por su espalda y enmarcaba su rostro de exquisitas facciones.

—Es ella —corrobora el aludido, mucho más monstruoso y grande que nadie. Vienen con otros cuantos tipos, entre hombres y mujeres jóvenes.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Nadie puede tener una sangre así —olfateó al vacío, acercándose a mi lentamente junto con los demás. Tragué saliva, eran vampiros.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? —Era una pregunta de lo más estúpida, pero no sabía que más decir.

—Todos estábamos ansiosos por conocerte, pero no creo poder resistir más —uno de ellos se pasa la lengua por el borde de su labio inferior. ¡Joder, era terrible!

—Tendrás que soportarlo, si quieres que Anthony te perdone la vida —le recordó otra mujer mayor que ellos, parecía la líder del grupito.

—Él no es más que una imitación de brujo, y esta chica es apetitosa.

Correr, no serviría de nada a esas alturas. Pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a rendirme sin pelear, no moriría de esa forma.

—Tan solo tenemos que llevárnosla.

—Si, Peggy, pero el amo dijo que no volviéramos hasta que encontráramos al hijo de Michael, sola no podemos.

—La chica es más valiosa que cualquiera, pero ahora eso no importa. Hace días que estoy sediento, no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Iba a morir en manos de unos sádicos vampiros que se divertían viendo como temblaba como gelatina. La que habló primero, sonrió con la astucia de un felino.

—Todo estará muy bien, querida —me dijo, pero claro que estaba mintiendo.

De manera borrosa, los hechos pasaron ante mis ojos, los vampiros corriendo ante mí a una velocidad suprema, uno de ellos se me lanzó rápidamente y no supe que hacer. Fue entonces cuando reaccioné… ¡La espada!

En un movimiento rápido la saque de su funda y sacando una fuerza de no sé qué lugar, la blandí contra el pecho de Brady, encajándola ahí mismo. Soltando un chillido extraño, colapsó ante mis pies, dejando ceniza a su paso. Peggy soltó un alarido de enojo y tristeza, arrodillándose y gritando el nombre de él. Después, clavó su mirada en mí, con verdadera rabia.

—¡Por Anthony que te mataré! —Juró. Como en el flash de una cámara, estaba frente a mí, levantándome del cuello, mis pies a unos metros del suelo. El aire comenzaba a faltarme, pero aún sostenía la espada. Entonces, volé por los aires, estrellándome en una pared y golpeándome la espalda. Algunos huesos crujieron y me dolía hasta el alma moverme, pero no pensaba quedarme así. Por mi madre. Por Luisa. Por Jack.

No sé de qué forma, pero logré levantarme, no sin dificultad. Mi primer objetivo fue Peggy. Era una digna rival, pero logré emplear mis técnicas de combate con ella. Concentré todas las energías que me quedaban en un solo punto.

La luz me cegó momentáneamente, nada comparado con lo que pasó con Charlie… era más fuerte y poderosa, tanto que terminé cayendo nuevamente, golpeándome una pierna.

Los gritos de los vampiros me tranquilizaron, y más ver como se convertían en ceniza. Lo hice para defenderme, era mi única justificación, pero no podía olvidar los ojos llenos de dolor en Peggy.

Ese fue mi pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente.


End file.
